The Egypt King
by Dennis Fielder
Summary: The new Prince of Egypt is born, but the Prince's uncle doesn't like this. This is Lion King mixed with Yu-Gi-Oh!
1. The Circle of Life

Here's a Yu-Gi-Oh! version of _The Lion King._ A good chunk of the casting is based on AnimeAngelGirl15's casting. Also, two characters are made by Velgamidragon.

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! and The Lion King belong to their respective companies. I don't own a thing in this. Also, Linknem and Anru belong to Velgamidragon.

**The Egypt King**

Chapter 1: The Circle of Life

It was a bright warm summer morning as the horns blew from the palace in celebration as the sun rose over the far off mountains.

_From the day we arrive on the planet  
And, blinking, step into the sun,  
There's more to see than can ever be seen.  
More to do than can ever be done._

The citizens of Memphis arrived at the palace, along with several other people of Egypt, to attend the ceremony.

_There's far too much to take in here.  
More to find than can ever be found.  
But the sun rolling high,  
Through the sapphire sky  
Keeps great and small on the endless round._

Everything was ready by mid-morning as Pharaoh Aknamkanon, his wife Linknem, and several other members of his court smiled. In his wife's arms, where was a new heir for the Pharaoh, a new happy child. The Pharaoh then walked out first. Then the Pharaoh saw a human-looking Ka with a green outfit and red hair flew up and bowed before him as Aknamkanon smiled.

_It's the Circle of Life,  
And it moves us all!  
Through despair and hope!  
Through faith and love!_

The Ka then disappeared as Aknamkanon and Linknem's old friend, Anru, arrived with her three-year-old son Mahad.

"Nice of you to come, Anru." Aknamkanon said with a smile.

"Well I had to convince Mahad to come." Anru said as her son clutched at his mother. "Oh, he's a little shy. So where's your new son?"

"Inside with his mother." Aknamkanon said with a smile.

"Hey, look who's here." Anru said with a smile as they looked on.

_Till we find our place,  
On the path unwinding!  
In the Circle.  
The Circle of Life._

What looked like a simple boy walked up as the citizens made way before him as the Millennium Key hung from his neck. He arrived at the palace and made his way up.

"My Pharaoh." The boy said as he bowed down.

"Shadi, you don't need to do that." Aknamkanon said with a kind chuckle. He then lifted Shadi up, and the two hugged like old friends as Linknem, and one of Aknamkanon's new court members, Seto, walked out with her, and Seto bowed before Aknamkanon.

"My Pharaoh." Seto said calmly.

Mahad walked out a little as he curiously looked at the bundle in the queen's arms.

"It's okay sweetie." Anru said. "You can look."

Anru lifted Mahad up, and he gazed down at a little baby that just woke up, and he was looking around.

"This is my son, Mahad." Linknem said sweetly. "His name's Atem."

"Uh." Atem cooed as he managed to get a hand free and felt Mahad's face.

"Now if we may continue." Shadi said calmly as he took the Key off of his neck and put it to the child's head. After a few moments, Shadi removed the Key as Atem blinked and cooed curiously. "You have a son with a great destiny ahead of him." Shadi continued with a smile.

Aknamkanon smiled and then lifted up his son into his arms and tickled his nose as Atem smiled up at his father. Aknamkanon then lifted Atem up for all of the people to see.

"Behold my people!" Aknamkanon called out. "The new prince of Egypt!"

_It's The Circle of Life,  
And it moves us all  
Through despair and hope!  
Through faith and love!_

The crowd bowed down respectively as Atem smiled at all the things he could see.

_Till we find our place,  
On the path unwinding!  
In the Circle.  
The Circle of Life!_

"My son," Aknamkanon said. "One day, you will look upon this view again as the Pharaoh."

* * *

That was an epic start, huh? A new poll's up.


	2. Aknadin

Chapter 2: Aknadin

Meanwhile, in another area of the palace, Aknamkanon's younger twin brother, Aknadin, was sitting at a table in bored mood as he had no reason to celebrate the birth of Aknamkanon's child. He was cheated out of his destiny by a simple three minutes! He then picked up a piece of meat from a dish he had with him when he spotted a mouse. He dropped the meat and grabbed the mouse as the Millennium Eye that he had embedded in his head, where his left eye used to be, showed that the mouse was frightened by Aknadin's visage.

"Life's not fair, is it?" Aknadin said in a bored voice. "For example, I will never be Pharaoh, and you will never live to see the light of another day. Adieu."

Aknadin began to squeeze when Seto suddenly showed up as he fingered his Millennium Rod.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to kill creatures that can't protect themselves?" Seto asked with the shadow of a smirk.

"What do you want?" Aknadin asked with the same bored voice.

"I'm here to announce that Pharaoh Aknamkanon is on his way, so you better have a good excuse for missing the ceremony this morning.

The mouse took the opportunity to scurry out of Aknadin's hand.

"Oh look, Seto." Aknadin said as he starred on. "You made me lose my prey."

"You'll lose more than that when the Pharaoh gets through with you." Seto continued. "He's as mad as a hyper hypo with a hernia."

"Ooh." Aknadin said sarcastically. "I quiver with fear."

Aknadin then used his eye to see that Seto had recognized a dangerous look in Aknadin's eyes.

"Now Aknadin, don't look at me that way." Seto said nervously as he held up the Millennium Rod in defense, but Aknadin knew that the soul stealing power of the Eye trumped Seto's little golden stick. "Help!" Seto called out just as Aknamkanon appeared.

"Aknadin!" Aknamkanon called out, and Aknadin looked on with a bored look. "Leave him alone."

"Impeccable timing your majesty." Seto said with relief.

Aknadin walked up to his twin with a sarcastic smirk on his face.

"Why if it isn't my big brother descending from on high to mingle with the commoners." Aknadin said with his voice dripping in oily sarcasm.

"Linknem and I didn't see you at the presentation of Atem." Aknamkanon stated calmly.

"That was today?" Aknadin asked in mock surprise. "Oh, I feel simply awful." Aknadin then walked back to his chair as he made sure to push past Aknadin. "Must have slipped my mind."

"Yes well as slippery as your mind is," Seto said indignantly. "As the Pharaoh's brother, you should have been first in line-"

"I was first in line!" Aknadin interrupted angrily. "Until that multi-colored hairball was born!"

"That 'multi-colored hairball' is my son and your future Pharaoh." Aknamkanon said as he maintained his cool.

"Oh, I shall practice my curtsy." Aknadin said in a mocking tone as he turned towards the door to another room, turning his back to his brother in the process.

"Don't turn your back on me, Aknadin!" Aknamkanon said, finally angry.

"Oh no, Aknamkanon." Aknadin said. "Perhaps you shouldn't turn your back on me."

Aknamkanon rushed to the door as he moved his arm to reveal his DiaDhank.

"Is that a challenge?" He asked finally agitated.

"Temper, temper." Aknadin said with a wag of his finger. "I wouldn't dream of challenging you."

"Pity." Seto said. "Why not?"

"Well as far as brains go, I've got the lion's share." Aknadin said. "But when it comes to brute strength…" Aknadin then made himself out to be an old man as he walked on. "I'm afraid I'm at the shallow end of the gene pool."

()()()()()

Aknadin walked away as Aknamkanon sighed. He'd never been the same since he had created the Millennium Items.

"Well, there's one in every family, sire." Seto sighed. "Two in mine actually, and they always manage to ruin special occasions."

"What am I gonna do with him?" Aknamkanon wondered aloud.

"He'd make a handsome throw rug." Seto said with a smirk.

"Seto." Aknamkanon said with a friendly smile to show he was alright now.

"And just think." Seto said as he continued to smile. "Whenever he got dirty, you could take him out and beat him."

Aknamkanon chuckled and walked out.

()()()()()

In Shadi's hut outside of Memphis, he walked up to a large family tree that held all the Pharaohs from the beginning of the Middle Kingdom. He took some paint and painted the face of the new Prince Atem beneath Aknamkanon, and Shadi then painted a gold arrow shape across his forehead.

"Atem." Shadi said, and he chuckled. He may be the one who his family had been waiting for since Egypt's unification.

* * *

And so we meet the bad guy! Akna- Aknu- Akni- Can I call you, Bob?

Aknadin: No!

Me: Ah.


	3. The Morning Report

Chapter 3: The Morning Report

Ten years after Atem's birth, he was an energetic young boy. He made friends with Mahad, but he was an even closer friend with Mahad's little sister Mana, who was two years younger than Atem. He was extremely close to his father. He also had an inquisitive attitude towards everything, which his father encouraged… Slightly.

One day, Aknamkanon had promised to show Atem the kingdom, and just before the sun rose, Atem ran into the bedroom. His unnatural hair gained three blonde locks that stuck up in conjecture with the three middle parts of his hair. He wore a golden head piece now with the Eye of Wdjat on the part that covered his forehead. He was also dressed in beige with several golden assortments on his arms and neck.

"Dad, come on Dad!" Atem called out. "Dad, we've gotta go, wake up!"

Atem made it into his parents room.

"Dad!" Atem called out. "Dad! Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad!"

"Our son's awake." Linknem muttered as she kept her eyes closed.

"Before sunrise, he's your son." Aknamkanon countered as he smiled.

"Dad, come on Dad!" Atem tried to lift his father up, but Aknamkanon took that moment to turn, so when Atem heaved he lost his footing and fell down. "Ow!"

Atem then went back and shook Aknamkanon's back.

"You promised!" Atem said sulkily as Aknamkanon finally turned and opened his eyes.

"Okay, okay." Aknamkanon said sleepily as he sat up. "I'm up."

Atem smiled and ran to the balcony as Aknamkanon arrived shortly afterwards, just as the sun rose, and Atem starred with wide-eyed wonder.

"Look Atem." Aknamkanon said. "Everything the light touches is our kingdom."

"Wow." Atem said in awe.

"A pharaoh's time as ruler rises and sets like the sun." Aknamkanon continued, and Atem hung onto every word. "One day, Atem, the sun will set on my time here, and it will rise with you as the new king."

"And this will all be mine?" Atem asked with wide eyes.

"Everything." Aknamkanon answered.

"Everything the light touches." Atem repeated when he saw a far off village that was casted in shadow by several mountains. "What about that shadowy place?"

"That's of no consequence to us." Aknamkanon said. "You must never go there, Atem."

"But I thought a Pharaoh can do whatever he wants." Atem said.

"There's more to being a king than getting your way all the time." Aknamkanon said as he walked back inside.

"There's more?" Atem asked interestedly.

"Atem." Aknamkanon chuckled.

He then led Atem to the Pharaoh's Ka temple and pointed out three slabs with an etching of the Millennium Puzzle between them.

"What are those creatures?" Atem asked.

"Those are the Egyptian God Monsters." Aknamkanon explained. "They're extremely powerful, and only the bearer of the Millennium Puzzle can call them forth."

"Cool!" Atem said. "What are they called?"

"I don't know." Aknamkanon said. "No one knows their names."

"Then how can they be summoned?" Atem asked as he starred.

"It's said that a chosen Pharaoh will know the names of the Egyptian Gods and use them to restore Egypt." Aknamkanon said.

"Cool!" Atem said excitedly. "I bet that'll be you, Dad!"

"Don't bet on what you can't prove, son." Aknamkanon said with a smile.

()()()()()

They walked to the village and to a grassy area.

"Everything you see exists together in a delicate balance." Aknamkanon explained as they walked on. "As the Pharaoh, you must learn to understand that balance and respect all the creatures from a crawling ant to a leaping antelope."

"But Dad, don't we, and a bunch of other animals, eat antelope?" Atem asked.

"Yes Atem, but let me explain." Aknamkanon said patiently. "A lion eats antelope, but when the lion dies, his body becomes part of the ground that feeds the grass, and the antelope eat the grass. It's little different with us. You see, we are all connected in the great circle of life."

Just then Seto caught up with them, and Atem groaned. He didn't exactly hate Seto, but he was about as much fun as watching a rock.

"Good morning, Pharaoh." Seto said with a smile as he bowed down.

"Good morning, Seto." Aknamkanon said as he inclined his head.

"Before you continue your little tour with your son, I have to give you the morning report." Seto explained.

"Fire away." Aknamkanon said.

"Very well." Seto said as he took out a scroll and cleared his throat.

_It's an honor and a privilege, a duty I perform._

_With due sense of decorum and with pride._

_With deference and great respect very much the norm._

_Plus a hint of sycophancy on the side._

_To lay before my ruler all the facts about his realm._

_To fill him in on all the beastly news._

"Yes, yes, Seto, get on with it." Aknamkanon said.

_In order that His Majesty stands sturdy at the helm._

_Aware of all the fauna's latest views._

"Seto!" Aknamkanon said, without any patience left. "The morning report?"

"Uh, yes, sire." Seto mumbled. "The morning report."

_Kinths are going ape, Kinraffes remain above it all.  
Oliphants remember, though just what I can't recall.  
Camodiles are snapping up fresh offers from the banks.  
Showed interest in my nest eggs but I quickly said, "No thanks!"  
We haven't paid the horn bills and the vulkures have a hunch,  
Not everyone invited will be coming back from lunch._

Atem blinked as he didn't know any of the people who made up the different villages made of Egypt, while Aknamkanon listened patiently.

_This is the morning report.  
Gives you the long and the short.  
Every grunt, roar and snort.  
Not a tale I distort.  
On the morning report._

Atem noticed a butterfly and tried to pounce at it, but it kept getting away.

"What are you doing, Atem?" Aknamkanon asked while Seto was too busy talking about the news, as he also had his back turned to them.

"Pouncing." Atem said non-chalontly.

"Let an old bro show you how it's done." Aknamkanon responded with a mischievous smile.

"Stay low to the ground." Aknamkanon instructed.

"Okay, stay low to the ground!" Atem said excitedly as he crouched down.

"Shh." Aknamkanon said. "Not a sound. Take it slow. One more step and… Pounce!"

Seto ended up face down as Atem was on top of him and he laughed.

"What is this?" Seto asked angrily.

"Don't you know?" Atem asked with a smirk

_This is the morning report!  
Gives you the long and the short!  
Every grunt, roar and snort!  
Not a tale I distort!  
On the morning report!_

Aknamkanon laughed as Seto turned redder than a radish.

"Well said, son." Aknamkanon said with a smile. "After all…"

_This is the morning report.  
Gives you the long and the short.  
Every grunt, roar and snort.  
Not a tale I distort.  
On the morning report._

"Hmph." Seto said as the father and son began to get ready to pounce again when one of the guards arrived.

"Seto, sir!" The guard said.

"What is it?" Seto asked.

"News from the underground." The guard said.

"That first time was very good." Aknamkanon said as he put a hand on Atem's shoulder. "Now, this time-"

But Seto ran up to him.

"Sire, Kul Elnans in the city limits!" Seto said urgently.

"Seto, take Atem home!" Aknamkanon said urgently as he moved on.

"But Dad, can't I come?" Atem asked.

"No son." Aknamkanon said as he ran off when his Ka, the Winged Sage Falcos appeared above him.

"Oh, I never get to go anywhere." Atem complained.

"Oh, Young Prince, one day you will be king." Seto said comfortingly like an elder cousin. "Then you can chase those stupid, mangy, slobbering thieves from dawn until dust. In the meantime, you can probably catch a lesson or two with Master Anru."

"Okay." Atem said.

At least he'd get to see Mana and Mahad, which he hadn't planned on doing until dusk.

* * *

Me: Wait a moment did you just change a big part of "The Morning Report"?

Seto: Yeah? So?

Me: That's against the rules, isn't it?

Seto: Screw the rules, I have the Millennium Rod!


	4. I Just Can't Wait to Be King

Chapter 4: I Just Can't Wait to Be King

Back at the palace, Aknadin was walking through the gardens when he felt Atem's mind with the Millennium Eye. His nephew was a little brat who didn't deserve to be the Pharaoh! He would have the crown, and he felt new information in Atem's mind that he could use.

"Hey Uncle Aknadin, guess what!" Atem said excitedly.

"I despise guessing games." Aknadin muttered moodily to himself.

"I'm gonna be the Pharaoh one day!" Atem said, probably not hearing Aknadin.

"Oh goody." Aknadin said sarcastically.

"My dad just showed me the village and a view of the whole kingdom, and I'm gonna rule it all!" Atem said as he continued to smile.

"Yes." Aknadin said solemnly as he despised Atem's excitable nature. "Well forgive me for not leaping for joy. Bad back, you know."

Aknadin sat down, and Atem ran up to him.

"Hey Uncle Aknadin, when I'm the pharaoh, what will that make you?" Atem asked as he sat in front of him.

"A monkey's uncle." Aknadin said moodily.

"You're so weird." Atem said with a smile.

"You have no idea." Aknadin said as he smirked. He decided that he should use Atem's information to his own ends. "So, your father showed you the whole kingdom, did he?"

"Yup!" Atem said with a smile.

"He didn't show you what was just at the northern border?" Aknadin asked as he knew he didn't, and he didn't even need the Eye to tell him.

"Well no." Atem said as he looked disappointed for once. "He said I couldn't go there."

"And he's absolutely right!" Aknadin continued. "It's far too dangerous. Only the bravest Egyptians go there."

"Well I'm brave!" Atem argued. "What's out-?"

"Oh, I'm sorry Atem." Aknadin said, stringing the boy along. "I just can't tell you."

"Why not?" Atem asked.

"Atem, Atem." Aknadin said with a friendly smile as he tousled Atem's hair. "I'm only looking out for the well-being of my favorite nephew."

"Yeah, right." Atem said with a smile. "I'm your only nephew."

"All the more reason to be protective." Aknadin said with a smile. "The ruins of a thief-village are no place for a young prince. Oops!"

Aknadin put a surprised look on his face and covered his mouth.

"The ruins of what?" Atem asked in awe. "Wow…"

"Oh dear, I've said too much!" Aknadin said with his hand on his forehead before smoothly dropping the dramatics. "Well I suppose you'd have found out sooner or later. You being so clever and all. Now Atem, promise me something. Promise me you'll never visit that dreadful place."

"No problem!" Atem said with a smile and a thumb up, but the Millennium Eye showed him that Atem was definitely planning on going.

"There's a good lad." Aknadin said as he gently pushed Atem back to the palace. "Now you run along and have fun. And remember, it's our little secret."

Atem smiled and nodded as he rushed off, and Aknadin smirked. It was time to contact his friends.

()()()()()

Atem ran up to the orchard as he stopped to see what was going on, Mahad, his charcoal gray eyes concentrated, was helping Mana try to summon her Ka.

"You have to concentrate." Mahad said. "And let your mind call out to your Ka." Mahad closed his eyes, and his Ka, the Illusion Magician appeared.

"Okay." Mana said as she closed her eyes. "Concentrate, and…"

There's was a small bang, and Mana was on the ground without anything else around.

"Ah, darn!" Mana called out.

"Hey Mana!" Atem said as he walked the rest of the way in.

"Hi Atem!" Mana said as she cheered up at once.

"C'mon." Atem said quietly. "I just heard about this really cool place."

"Atem!" Mana said. "I'm kinda in the middle of my magic lessons."

"And since we heard about your tour with your father being cut short, I think we can get away with just reviewing you two." Anru said with a kind smile, and Atem noticed that his mom was there too.

"Okay." Atem groaned.

"First off," Anru said. "What is a Ka?"

"A Ka's the spirit monster that is born in a person's soul and aids them in battle." Atem said automatically.

"Very good." Anru said. "Now what are the Millennium Items for?"

"They're for helping my father's court defend Egypt against enemies." Atem said.

"Alright, now last but not least, do one spell each and you two are done." Anru said with a sly smile.

"Um…" Mana said. "Oh, I know!"

Mana used her magic to cause a plum to come off, and she caused it to fly all around before it blew up right in front of Mahad.

"Oops." Mana said as Mahad was covered in plum juice.

"Thank you." Mahad said sarcastically as he brushed the mashed plum off of his face. "That as really refreshing."

"My turn!" Atem said. He concentrated, and Illusion Magician, who was still out, flew over Atem.

"Oh, now that was cool!" Mana said excitedly.

"Alright, you two are done." Anru said with a smile. "Then I'll focus on Mahad. He's pretty far ahead of you two."

"Alright, let's go!" Atem said excitedly.

"So where are we going?" Mana asked before she became serious. "It better not be anyplace dumb!"

"No, it's really cool." Atem said with a smile.

"So where is this really cool place?" Linknem asked with a smile.

"Oh…" Atem said as he realized that he couldn't tell his mother where he was headed as she wouldn't let them go. "Around the oasis!" He said quickly.

"The oasis?" Mana complained. "What's so great about the oasis?"

"I'll show you when we get there." Atem said through gritted teeth.

"Oh…" Mana said as she winked. "So Mom, can we go?"

"Yeah, Mom, can we?" Atem asked his mother as Mana asked hers.

"Hmm…" Anru said. "What do you think, Linknem?"

"Well…" Linknem said thoughtfully.

"Please?" The two children asked.

"It's alright with me." Linknem said.

"Yeah!" Atem called out.

"Alright!" Mana agreed.

"As long as Seto goes with you." Linknem added.

"No, not Seto!" Atem groaned.

()()()()()

A few moments later, Atem and Mana were on their ponies as Seto led on his own horse.

"Step lively." Seto said. "The sooner we reach the oasis, the sooner we can leave."

"So where are we really going?" Mana asked in a whisper.

"The ruins of a thief village." Atem whispered back.

"Wow!" Mana said excitedly.

"SHH!" Atem said urgently. "Seto."

"Oh right." Mana said. "So how are we gonna ditch the dodo?"

"Well I have a plan." Atem said as Seto suddenly turned around with a smile.

"Oh just look at you two, little seeds of romance blossoming in the dessert." Seto said, and the two just blinked. "Your parents will be thrilled, what with you being betrothed and all."

"Be-what?" Atem asked as he had no idea what half the things Seto was saying were.

"Betrothed." Seto said again. "Intended. Affianced."

"Meaning?" Mana said as she was as lost as Atem.

"One day, you two are going to be married." Seto said plainly for once.

"EW!" Atem and Mana said at the same time.

"I can't marry her!" Atem argued. "She's my friend!"

"Yeah!" Mana added. "It'll be too weird!"

"Well sorry to bust your bubble, but you two turtle doves have no choice." Seto explained. "It's a tradition going back generations."

"Well when I'm king, that'll be the first thing to go." Atem said as he winked at Mana. He got an idea.

"Not so long as I'm around." Seto countered.

"In that case, you're fired." Atem said with a smirk.

"Nice try." Seto said with a smirk of his own. "But only the Pharaoh, the king, can do that."

"Well he's the future king." Mana said.

"Yeah!" Atem said with his smirk widening. "So you have to do what I tell you."

"Not yet I don't!" Seto shouted as he finally lost his patience. "And with an attitude like that, I'm afraid that you're shaping out to be a pretty pathetic king indeed!"

"Not the way I see it!" Atem said as his smirk rose as far as it could go as he walked up to Seto. "_I'm gonna be a mighty king. So enemies beware!"_

_"Well I've never seen a king or beast with such odd looking hair." _Seto said as he pulled a hair off of Atem's head.

_"I'm gonna be the main event, like no king was before." _Atem then stood on his horse and balanced on it._ "I'm brushing up on looking down. I'm working on my ROAR!"_ Atem raised his hand, and made a pretend roar.

_"Thus far a rather uninspiring thing." _Seto said as he didn't even flinch.

_"Oh, I just can't wait to be king!" _Atem called out excitedly.

Atem and Mana ran off as Seto followed.

"You've got a long way to go Young Master if you think-" Seto began, but the two children cut him off.

_"No one saying 'Do this!'" _Atem said as he smirked as Atem while Mana stuck her tongue out at him from behind.

"Now when I said that-" Seto said before Mana interrupted him.

_"No one saying 'Be there!'"_

"What I meant was-" Seto tried to say when Atem interrupted.

_"No one saying 'Stop that!'"_

"But what you don't realize-" Seto said before they both interrupted.

_"No one saying see here!"_

"Now see here!" Seto shouted when the two hopped back on their ponies and rose on.

_"Free to run around all day!"_ They chanted as they raced each other.

"Now that's definitely out!" Seto yelled as he followed them.

_"Free to do it all my way!" _Atem shouted, throwing his hands up as he rode free style.

Seto finally caught up with them on his horses.

_"I think it's time for you and I arrange a heart to heart!"_ Seto yelled before the kids laughed and sped forward.

_"Kings don't need advice from little suck-ups for a start." _Atem said snidely.

_"If this is where the monarchy is headed, count me out!" _Seto shouted as he caught up again. _"Out of the palace, out of Africa! I wouldn't hang about_! _This child is getting wildly out of wing!"_

_"Oh, I just can't wait to be king!" _Atem yelled out.

They then jumped off the horses as Seto chased after them. They then talked, and Atem used a magic trick he learned to allow the horses to understand him and Mana.

_"Everybody look left!" _Atem yelled, and the horses trampled over Seto lightly.

_"Everybody look right!" _Mana yelled as the horses trampled the other way over Seto.

_"Everywhere you look I'm standing_ _in the spotlight!"_ Atem called out.

"Not yet!" Seto remarked again.

_Let every creature go broke and sing._

_Let's hear it in the herd and on the wing._

_It's gonna be King Atem's finest fling._

_"Oh I just can't wait to be king!"_ Atem called out as Atem mentally asked Seto's horse to go to sleep, right where Seto was and hopped onto his pony.

_"Oh he just can't wait to be king!"_ Mana repeated as she jumped onto her own pony.

_"Oh I just can't wait!" _ Atem snapped his reigns.

_"Just can't wait!" _ Mana also snapped her reigns.

_To be king!_

Seto muttered as he tried to get the horse off of him. His outfit was fairly beaten up by now.

"I beg your pardon old friend." Seto said as he struggled to get out. "But… GET OFF!"

Seto tried to push his horse off again when he realized something. Atem and Mana should be laughing at him, and if they weren't then that meant they were gone!

"Mana!" Seto shouted. "Atem!"

Seto got fed up and used the Millennium Rod to control the horse's mind and force him to stand back up. He had to find those kids! They could be anywhere.

* * *

Well… That was fun!


	5. Chow Down

Chapter 5: Chow Down

After escaping Seto, Atem and Mana rode to the outskirts of the ruined village.

"We better leave the horses here." Atem said as he got off. "This place might spook them."

"Right." Mana said as she got off as well.

As they walked on, they laughed about what they did to Seto.

"I still can't believe we pulled it off!" Mana said excitedly.

"Yup!" Atem said with a smirk. "_I_ am a genius."

"Hey genius, it was my idea!" Mana said indignantly.

"Maybe, but I pulled it off." Atem said as he continued to smirk.

"With me!" Mana whined.

"Oh yeah?" Atem said as he crouched down, ready to put his pouncing lessons to practice again.

"Yeah." Mana said as she crouched down to, and the two got into a scuffle, and Atem quickly ended up on his back with Mana on top.

"Pinned you!" Mana said with a smile.

"Hey, let me up!" Atem said, and Mana did so, but he attacked again, but he ended up on his back again as they tumbled deeper into the village.

"Pinned you again!" Mana said with another smile.

Atem and Mana got off again as Atem laughed good naturedly. They then took a look around, and they couldn't believe this place.

"Whoa…" They both responded in awe.

"This place is creepy. Are you sure we should be here?" Mana asked.

"No, but that's what makes it fun." Atem responded.

"We could get in real trouble." Mana said.

"So?" Atem asked.

"So let's go home." Mana said as she trembled.

"Don't worry." Atem said with a smile. "We'll be fine."

They eventually arrived at a derelict building that made both children tremble.

"I wonder if there are skeletons in there." Mana said.

"Only one way to know." Atem said with a smirk. "Come on. Let's check it out!"

"I don't think so!" Seto said as he rushed up as if from nowhere.

"How'd you get here?" Mana asked.

"That doesn't matter!" Seto said angrily. "What does matter is that we get home right now!"

"Oh man." Atem groaned.

"Look, we're dangerously close to the kingdom's border and-"

"Oh, Snake Hat's scared!" Atem said with another smirk.

"It's Mr. Snake Hat to you, Star-Head!" Seto said angrily. "And right now, I'm telling you that we're all in very real danger!"

"Danger?" Atem said as he walked over to the building, truth be told feeling a lot less brave than he was acting. "I walk on the wild side. I laugh at the face of danger."

Atem then laughed in what he hoped came off as a heroic laugh when he heard several other laughs from the building, and three people walked out. One was a man with white hair with a tint of purple and lavender eyes. He wore a blue skirt and a red cloak with gold trimmings. Beside him was a woman with black hair tied into two buns on her head and a yellow sleeveless dress. Behind them was another man with lavender eyes, dressed in black with tan pants and a long purple cloak. His hair was bleach-blonde and stuck up everywhere.

"Well, well, well, Bakura, what have we here?" The woman asked with a sneer.

"Hmm." The man called Bakura said with a smirk. "I don't know Vivian. What do you think, Marik?"

"Heh-heh." The man called Marik said as an insane look crossed his veiny face. "I'd say we've run into a trio of trespassers."

"I couldn't agree more." Bakura said with a smirk of his own.

"It was quite by accident, I assure you." Seto said as he shoved the two children behind him and held up both his sword and the Millennium Rod. "We'll just be going now."

"Wait a second." Vivian said. "I know you. You're Aknamkanon's little stooge."

"I, madam, am the pharaoh's Major Domo!" Seto said indignantly.

"And that would make you…?" Bakura asked as he suddenly appeared at Seto's back and starred at Atem.

"The future Pharaoh!" Atem said as he pushed Mana behind him.

"Do you know what we do to kings who step out of their kingdom?" Vivian asked with a sneer.

"You can't do a thing to me or my friends." Atem said as he stood there seriously. He hated himself now. He'd led Mana here, and Seto was here to get them out, and he didn't listen.

"Technically they can." Seto said. "Kul Elna's close enough to the boarder that this counts as their land."

"But Seto," Atem asked as he became confused. "You said they were nothing but slobbering, stupid, mangy, thieves."

"Ex-nay on the upid-stay." Seto whispered through his teeth when Bakura grabbed him by the shirt.

"Who are you calling, 'Upid-stay'?" Bakura said angrily. "And don't think we didn't hear what that palace brat said! _He called us slobbering!"_

"_Said we were mangy!" _Vivian added.

"_Did I hear stupid?" _Marik asked angrily.

_Tell us again, gee._

"_It's so incredible." _Bakura said with a sneer.

"_That you're so rude." _Vivian added with a stronger sneer.

"_When you're so edible." _Marik continued as he licked his lips.

_As our Ka's food!_

Suddenly, three Ka spirits appeared. One was a large muscular creature with the upper half of a snake as the lower part of its body. Another was a warrior woman, and the third was a black ninja-like creature, and he had claw attachments on the back of his hands and the symbol of the Millennium Items where its eyes would go.

_It's time to chow down._

_Chow down!_

_Ch-ch-ch-ch-ch-chow down!_

"_Go chomping on the bit, baby!" _Vivian called out as her ka pulled out a sword with a Chinese symbol on it.

"_His stomach's on a growl, son!" _Bakura said as his Ka growled dangerously.

_Chow down!_

_Chow down!_

_You all have been invited on a date._

_Three courses handed to Ka on a plate._

_They'll have you raw, won't be long to wait._

_Seeing you're already toasty brown._

_Chow down!_

_Ch-ch-ch-ch-ch-chow down!_

"_Your ribs must look very tasty." _Bakura said as Seto hid the children behind him as Bakura's Ka slowly advanced.

"_Such chewy little chumps, chums." _Vivian agreed as her Ka advanced as well.

_Eat up!_

Mana poked her head out and squeaked as she saw the monsters now surrounding them, with Bakura, Vivian, and Marik filling up the spots.

"_Now wasn't it her mom, who killed your dad?" _Vivian said as she pointed at Mana.

_And having parents murdered, makes us mad._

_We're gonna settle up the score a tad._

_They've never had a snack of such renown._

_Chow down!_

_Chow down!_

As they were laughing, Seto put his finger to his lip and helped them get away, and they made their way to the horses.

()()()()()

As Bakura and Vivian laughed with their Kas, Diabound and Dragon Lady, Marik interrupted.

"Uh… Guys…" Marik said. "Guys!"

"What Marik?" Vivian asked. "What is it?"

Bakura already saw what when he looked and saw that the three were racing away.

"Hey, did we order our Kas dinner to go?" Bakura asked.

"No." Vivian asked as she blinked. "Why?"

"Because… THERE IT GOES!" He shouted.

They chased after them, and Bakura knocked Seto aside.

()()()()()

Seto laid still as the chase went on before he called out his own Ka, Duos, out.

"Now Duos, fly to the Pharaoh and warn him." Seto said.

()()()()()

As the two were chased by the Kul Elnans, they climbed up a mountain of dirt and rocks when Mana began to lose her footing.

"Atem!" Mana called out, and Atem jumped down, grabbed a rock, and scratched it across Bakura's right eye before he could grab Mana!

"AHH!" Bakura called out in rage and pain as Atem helped Mana over until they found themselves in a dead end as the Kul Elnans cornered them with their Kas returned.

_I think we should begin the meal from scratch._

_So many juicy segments to detach._

_Be good as gold for you're as good as carved._

"Here, kiddies." Vivian said with a smirk.

"Our Kas are starved." Bakura said with a smirk.

"Leave us alone!" Atem shouted.

"Or what?" Marik said with a sneer. "Tell us little prince."

Suddenly, Atem's father appeared along with the Winged Sage Falcos. The monster then easily defeated all three Kas, rendering the Kul Elnans extremely weakened.

"Um… Hello." Bakura said nervously.

"Uh… How are you?" Vivian asked.

"SILENCE!" Aknamkanon roared in a way Atem never heard him use before.

"Okay." Marik said with a gulp.

"If you _ever_ come near my son again-" Aknamkanon said.

"Oh this is your son?" Bakura asked in a squeak of a voice.

"This is yours?" Vivian said in the same kind of voice. "Bakura, did you know that?"

"No, no." Bakura answered. "You?"

"No, of course not!" Vivian whimpered.

"Marik?" They both asked.

"Uh… Yeah." Marik said before he remembered who they were talking to. "I mean, no! No is what I meant!"

"GO!" Aknamkanon said as the Millennium Puzzle glowed brightly, and they ran off.

Atem then walked nervously up to his father as Seto arrived with the horses.

"Dad?" Atem asked.

"You deliberately disobeyed me!" Aknamkanon said angrily as he got on his horse.

"Dad, I'm… I'm sorry." Atem said. He'd screwed things up now. His dad would never trust him again.

"Let's go home!" Aknamkanon said, and he rode off as Seto helped Mana and Atem up.

"I thought you were really brave." Mana said with a whimper.

"Let's go." Seto said surprisingly kindly, and the two rode with Seto up to Aknamkanon.

()()()()()

As they left, on top a building, concealed by the shadows, Aknadin watched angrily as they all left perfectly intact. He would have to take matters into his own hands.

* * *

Oh… Family trouble.


	6. They Live in You

Chapter 6: They Lives in You

It was an uncomfortable trip home, and it was shown to Atem by how Aknamkanon refused to look back. He knew he was in serious trouble now. As the sun set, Aknamkanon stopped the horse and got down as he walked off on his own, and he thought for a moment.

"Seto!" Aknamkanon called out, and Seto got off of his horse, shared by Atem and Mana as their ponies had run off.

"Yes sire?" Seto asked.

"Take Mana home." Aknamkanon said. "I have to teach my son a lesson."

Aknamkanon then starred at Atem, and he felt his shame deepen.

Seto walked back up as Atem got off while Seto got on.

"Let's go Mana." Seto said. He then looked down at Atem and put his hand on Atem's shoulder, surprising him with such sympathy. "Atem, good luck."

Seto then rode off with Mana as Mana waved good-bye to Atem and Atem half-heartedly waved back.

"Atem!" Aknamkanon called out, and Atem followed. The ground under their feat was extremely giving, so Atem could see his father's footprints, and he saw how big they were compared to his own.

He walked up to his father, and he looked up at him as Aknamkanon looked down.

"Atem, I'm very disappointed in you." Aknamkanon said, and Atem felt like his was punctured by the world's sharpest most rusty sword there ever was, which he would rather have happen than hear his father say that.

"I'm sorry." Atem said again as he tried to be brave and hold back his tears.

"You deliberately disobeyed me!" Aknamkanon said again. "And what's worse is that you put Mana in danger!"

"I was just trying to be brave like you." Atem whimpered.

"I'm only brave when I have to be." Aknamkanon explained as his voice went back to the tone Atem was used to. "Atem… Being brave doesn't mean you go looking for trouble. Being brave is seeing your fear and facing it."

"But you're not afraid of anything." Atem said as he starred back up, beginning to believe he was forgiven.

"I was today." Aknamkanon explained. "I thought I might lose you."

"Wow…" Atem said as he never thought of it like that. He couldn't even imagine a life without his father, but he never thought about how his father would feel if he died. "I guess even Pharaohs get scared, huh?"

"Mm-hm." Aknamkanon said with a smile.

"But you know what?" Atem said as he took the smile to mean everything was okay again. "I bet those thieves were even scarder."

"That's because no one messes with your dad." Aknamkanon said with a smirk like his sons, and he grabbed Atem around the middle and ruffled his hair. "Come here you!"

"Ah no!" Atem shouted, and he and his father got into a playful scuffle until they both ended up on the ground panting with a smile.

"Dad?" Atem asked.

"Yes?" Aknamkanon responded.

"We're pals right?" Atem asked.

"Right." Aknamkanon said with a smile.

"And we'll always be together, right?" Atem asked with another smile.

Atem's father looked thoughtful for a moment before he smiled.

"Atem," Aknamkanon began. "Let me tell you something my father told me." Aknamkanon then held up his hand to the stars as Atem starred on. "Look at the stars. The great kings, the great Pharaohs of the past look down on us from those stars. So whenever you feel alone, just remember that those kings will always be there to guide you, and so will I."

"I-I don't understand Dad." Atem asked.

"You will." Aknamkanon said as Atem suddenly felt the wind pick up.

_Night…_

_And the spirit of life. Calling…_

_Mamela._

_And a voice, _

_With the fear of a child. Asking…_

_Mamela._

As Atem listened to his father, he heard several voices chanting, and they sounded like they could be related to himself and his father.

_Wait._

_There's no mountain too great._

_Hear these words and have faith._

_Have faith._

Atem looked up at his father who smiled down at him and put his hand on Atem's shoulder.

_They live in you.  
They live in me.  
They're watching over,  
Everything we see._

_In every creature.  
In every star.  
In your reflection,  
They live in you._

Atem smiled and joined his father in his words as he felt the voices surging in him.

_They live in you.  
They live in me.  
They're watching over,  
Everything we see._

_In every creature.  
In every star.  
In your reflection,  
They lives in you._

Atem smiled at his father's words, and he knew for sure that he'd never be alone, and he'd always have his father. He jumped onto Aknamkanon's horse, and they both talked about past kings as they rode home.

* * *

Oh… That was so touching! Someone hold me!


	7. Be Prepared

Chapter 7: Be Prepared

In the ruined village of Kul Elna, Bakura, Vivian, and Marik were resting in a house. Bakura was rubbing the new scar he got when the prince had scratched his face with that rock. It started from the bottom of his right eye and went down a good long way. Also, it jutted out in two places on both ends.

"That lousy brat." Bakura muttered. "I'll get him back for what he did to my face."

Marik began laughing, and that annoyed Bakura even more. After their parents, minus Bakura's father, were killed when they were eight, what little hold Marik had of his sanity was completely smashed, still, it didn't make Bakura any less agitated.

"It's not funny, Marik." Bakura sneered.

"Oh yes it is!" Marik said with another strong laugh.

"Shut up!" Bakura shouted.

Marik just laughed harder, when Bakura jumped on top of him.

"Will you knock it off?" Vivian shouted as she pulled the two away from each other.

"Well he started it." Bakura muttered angrily.

"Look at you guys." Vivian said like she was the boss. "No wonder we're dangling at the bottom of the social ladder."

"Yeah, I hate dangling." Bakura said as he wiped some drool off his mouth.

"Yeah." Vivian said. "You know, if it weren't for those royal jerks, we'd be running this joint."

"Man I hate the royal family." Bakura said. "They're so stuck up."

"And pushy." Vivian added.

"And cranky." Bakura added.

"And lazy." Vivian said.

"And hairy." Bakura also added.

"And man, are they ugly!" They said together and laughed.

They stopped when a voice suddenly said, "Oh, surely the royal family is not all that bad."

They looked up and saw Aknadin walk down.

"Oh Aknadin, it's just you." Bakura said as he sighed with relief.

"We were afraid it'd be somebody important." Vivian continued.

"Yeah, like Aknamkanon." Marik added as he joined in.

"I see." Aknadin said with a hint of disdain nobody noticed.

"Now that's power." Bakura said.

"Tell me about it." Vivian added. "I just hear that name, and I shudder."

"Aknamkanon." Bakura said, and Vivian shuddered.

"Ooh, do it again." Vivian said.

"Aknamkanon." Bakura said again.

"Aknamkanon, Aknamkanon, Aknamkanon." Marik added as Vivian shivered.

"I'm surrounded by idiots." Aknadin said as he rubbed his temples.

"Not you, Aknadin." Bakura said silkily. "You're one of us. I mean, you're our pal."

"Charmed." Aknadin said non-chalontly.

"Ooh, I like that!" Vivian exclaimed. "He's not the pharaoh, but he's still so proper."

"Yeah." Bakura said. "So did you bring us anything to eat Aknadin? Did you?"

"I don't think you really deserve this." Aknadin said as he held up three steaks. "I practically gift-wrapped those brats for you, and you couldn't even dispose of them."

Aknadin threw the steaks down, and the three pounced on the steaks and ate like starved hyenas.

"Well you know," Vivian said with her mouth full of meat. "It wasn't like they were alone, Aknadin."

"Yeah." Bakura said after he swallowed what was left of his steak. "What were we supposed to do? Kill Aknamkanon?"

"Precisely." Aknadin said with a wicked smile, and the three looked inquisitively at them.

"I never thought Kul Elnans essential." Aknadin said as he walked down. "You're crude, and unspeakably plain. But maybe you have a glimmer of potential, if allied to my vision and brain."

Aknadin made his way down, and the three moved away nervously from the Millennium Eye that glowed menacingly.

_I know that your powers of pretension  
are as wet as a warthog's backside._

_"But thick as you are… PAY ATTENTION_!" He said smacking the back of Marik's head as he was focusing on his steak_. "My words are a matter of pride. It's clear from your vacant expressions; the lights are not all on upstairs."_ He then waved his hand in front of Marik's face as he gulped. _ "But we're talking Pharaoh's successions; even you can't be caught unawares!"_

He then knocked the three down, and they all backed away nervously.

_So prepare for the chance of a lifetime  
Be prepared for sensational news  
A shining new era  
Is tiptoeing nearer_

"And where do we feature?" Vivian asked.

"_Just listen to teacher." _Aknadin said patting her head. _"I know it sounds sordid, but you'll be rewarded when at last I am given my dues. And injustice deliciously squared. Be Prepared!"_

"Yeah, be prepared!" Bakura called out. "We'll be prepared… For what?"

"For the death of the pharaoh!" Aknadin called out.

"What, is he sick?" Marik asked.

"No fool." Aknadin said as he grabbed Marik's neck. "We're going to kill him, and Atem too."

"Great idea!" Vivian called out. "Who needs a pharaoh?"

The three then danced around chanting, "No Pharaoh, no Pharaoh, la-la-la, la-la, la!"

"Idiots!" Aknadin shouted. "There will be a pharaoh!"

"But you said that-" Bakura began, but Aknadin cut him off.

"_I _will be Pharaoh!" Aknadin called out. "Stick with me, and you'll never go hungry again!"

"Yeah!" The three called out with glee. "Long live the pharaoh! Long live the pharaoh!"

"_It's great that we'll soon be connected with a king who'll be all time adored!" _ The Kul Elnans chanted together.

"_Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected to take certain duties on board_." Aknadin explained, carefully sliding a finger across his throat to illustrate his point.

_The future is littered with prizes  
And though I'm the main addressee  
The point that I must emphasize is  
You won't get a scrap without me!_

Aknadin then made his way to the highest point of the house as the other three watched. "_So prepare for the coup of the century! Be prepared for the murkiest scam!"_

_Meticulous planning  
Tenacity spanning  
Decades of denial  
Is simply why I'll  
Be king undisputed!  
Respected, saluted!  
I'll be seen for the wonder I am!_

The Millennium Eye glowed menacingly as the Kul Elnans starred.

_Yes my fists and ambitions are bared!  
Be Prepared!_

"_Yes our fists and ambitions are bared!" _The Kul Elnans shouted, raising their fists and calling out their Ka.

"_Be Prepared!" _Aknadin declared, laughing evilly along with everyone else.

The Kul Elnans couldn't believe their luck. Soon, they'd be the ones living in the palace with the Pharaoh and his son rotting in the ground.

* * *

Uh-oh. This looks bad.

Ryou: Can I make an appearance?

Me: No!

Ryou: But I've never made an appearance in your things. When can I-

Me: Quiet!


	8. Calm Before the Storm

Chapter 8: Clam Before the Storm

Seto was pacing outside of the palace nervously the day after the Kul Elna incident. He was worried stiff that the Pharaoh and the Queen would blame him for what happened, which he couldn't really blame them for.

"Seto." Aknamkanon called out, and Seto walked up.

"Yes Pharaoh?" Seto asked as he swallowed.

"The queen's very upset with what happened yesterday." Aknamkanon said calmly. "She trusted you to look after the children, and, well…"

"I deserve whatever punishment she wishes to give me." Seto said, as he gulped.

"Well, she wants you to…" Aknamkanon said.

_Good-bye world. _Seto thought nervously.

"She wants you to be more aware next time." Aknamkanon said with a smile.

"What?" Seto said. "You made me think I was going to get fired, or killed, or worse!"

"I know." Aknamkanon said with a smirk. "Just because I'm a pharaoh doesn't mean I can't have fun."

"So that's where your son gets it from." Seto said with a shake of his head.

"Probably." Aknamkanon said with a smile.

()()()()()

Mana was with her mother and Mahad as Anru paced back and forth.

"Sweetie," Anru said as she tried to remain calm. "What did you think you were doing? If it wasn't for the Pharaoh, you and Atem could have been killed."

"I know." Mana said as she held her head down.

"Just promise me you won't do any other reckless things for awhile." Anru said with a smile as she hugged Mana. "I was so scared when Duos appeared with Seto's warning.

"I promise I won't." Mana said.

Anru smiled and let go.

"Mahad," Anru asked. "Do have something to say?"

"Yes." Mahad said, and he walked up to his five years younger sister. "Don't _ever_ let the prince talk you into going to a dangerous place again. If anything, talk _him _out of it."

"Okay." Mana said. "Wanna practice some more."

"Sure." Mahad said with a smile, and Mana got ready to try and summon her Ka.

"Go Illusion Magician!" Mahad called out.

Mana concentrated, but suddenly, there was a loud bang, and she was on the floor again.

"Oh shoot!" Mana said angrily.

* * *

Well, there goes the calm. Next chapter's the storm.


	9. Stampede

Chapter 9: Stampede

Nearly two weeks had passed since the events at Kul Elna, Aknamkanon was checking on an outpost in one of the villages, and he brought Seto, Atem, and Aknadin with him. Atem walked up to a rather wild horse.

"Keep your ground, Prince." The man said. "This horse is too wild."

"No." Atem said. "He's just scared."

Atem petted the horse's snout, and he felt something.

"Is your name Greystone?" Atem asked. The horse nodded.

"Someday, you're going to be my personal horse, okay?" Atem asked. The horse snorted and nuzzled his head next to Atem's as he smiled.

"Well it's nice that you made a new friend son, but stay here while I talk to the rancher." Aknamkanon said.

"Okay Dad." Atem said. As Aknamkanon left with Seto, Aknadin walked up.

"Now want in on a secret?" Aknadin asked with a warm smile.

"Oh yes!" Atem said.

"Come with me." Aknadin said, and Atem petted Greystone good-bye as he walked off.

()()()()()

Aknadin led Atem to a nearby gorge, and he had Atem stand by a small tree.

"Now you wait here." Aknadin said with a smile. "Your father has a marvelous surprise for you."

"What is it?" Atem asked excitedly.

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise." Aknadin said with a wag of his finger.

"If you tell me, I'll still act surprised." Atem said with a smile.

"Ooh, you are a naughty boy." Aknadin said as he ruffled Atem's hair, and Atem put his hands together and gave the puppy look that made his mother crumble every so often.

"Come on Uncle Aknadin." Atem said.

"No, no, no." Aknadin said as he gently pushed Atem away. "This is just for you and your daddy. You know… A short of father-son… Thing… Well, I better go get him."

"I'll go with you!" Atem said excitedly as he walked away from the tree area.

"No!" Aknadin said quickly before he stopped and breathed for a few seconds and chuckled. "No. Just stay by this tree. You don't want to end up in another mess like you did with the Kul Elnans."

"You know about that?" Atem asked mortified. It was bad enough that his mother and father knew. Mom had given him a stern talking to after he came back.

"Atem, everybody knows about that." Aknadin said with the air of someone who was stating common knowledge.

"Really?" Atem asked even more ashamed.

"Oh yes." Aknadin continued. "Lucky Daddy was there to save you, eh?" Aknadin then put a hand on Atem's shoulder. "Oh, and just between us, you might want to work on your commands. Can't have a pharaoh that can't command his troops, can we?"

"Yeah." Atem said. As Aknadin walked off, Atem needed to ask one more question. "Hey Uncle Aknadin, will I like this surprise?"

"Atem, it's to _die_ for." Aknadin said with a knowing smirk.

()()()()()

A fair walk away from the gorge, Bakura, Vivian, and Marik were waiting for Aknadin as a heard of wildebeests stood grazing.

"I'm starved." Marik said as he starred hungrily at the wildebeest.

"Well we're not moving yet." Vivian said authoritatively.

"Come on!" Bakura whined. "Can't we at least pick off one of the little sick ones?"

"No!" Vivian said again. "We wait for the signal from Aknadin."

As if on cue, Aknadin stood there and nodded.

"Alright, let's go." Vivian said with a smirk. She and the boys then charged at the wildebeests as they forced them to go off to the gorge.

()()()()()

"Okay." Atem said as he figured he should start improving his authoritative voice. He noticed a chameleon walking by. "Stop!" The chameleon continued to walk on. "STOP!" Atem yelled, and his voice echoed as the chameleon ran off. Atem smiled, but then he noticed that several pebbles were shaking. Atem looked up and saw a heard of wildebeest running into the gorge. Atem ran to the island and climbed up the tree. If he could just stay on this until they passed, he would be safe… He hoped his dad could come and help him. He messed up again. Why did he have to practice in the middle of a gorge?

()()()()()

Bakura, Vivian, and Marik finished forcing the heard down the gorge as the two smirked when they saw Marik eating a wildebeest's hind leg.

"Where'd you get that leg?" Bakura asked.

"A dead one over there." Marik said with his mouth slightly full. He pointed at the dead wildebeest that was obviously trampled by the heard.

"I call the non-trampled fore-leg!" Bakura called out.

"No fair!" Vivian whined. "You always get the non-trampled parts!"

()()()()()

At the other end of the gorge, Aknamkanon and Seto observed a dust cloud rising from the gorge.

"Look sire." Seto said in the spirit of small talk. "The herd's on the move already."

"That's odd." Aknamkanon said. "Wildebeest herds usually moved on much later than this." Suddenly, Aknadin arrived with panic in his remaining organic eye. "Aknamkanon…" Aknadin said breathing heavily. "Stampede… In the gorge… Atem's down there!"

"Atem!" Aknamkanon said urgently.

Seto rushed off first and arrived in time to see Atem on a tree as Wildebeest passed through it, but the tree began to sway dangerously.

"Seto, help me!" Atem cried out in fear.

"Your father's on the way!" Seto shouted back as comfortingly as he could. "Hold on!"

"Hurry!" Atem shouted back. Aknamkanon arrived just in time as the tree snapped, and Atem fell into the heard, but Aknamkanon grabbed him and held him up as he was beaten by the wildebeest, but he managed to continue on.

"Aknadin, this is horrible!" Seto said in fear. "What are we going to do?" Seto then smiled as his senses returned. "Of course! I'll get some help! I'll go-" As Seto turned around, Aknadin knocked Seto out with a rock to the head.

()()()()()

Aknamkanon pushed forward until he made it to the wall of the gorge and climbed out to a ledge large enough to hold and support Atem. He set Atem down there, but he was then pulled back down.

"DAD!" Aknamkanon heard Atem call out. He couldn't leave his son all alone like that! Aknamkanon summoned all his strength and made a mighty leap onto the cliff and barely managed to hold on as it was treacherously smooth. He saw Atem climbing up a few feet to keep him in sight, but Atem quickly ran out of places he could safely stand, so Aknamkanon decided he'd just have to go all the way up and bring a rope. As he got near the top, he saw Aknadin standing there.

"Aknadin!" Aknamkanon shouted as he slipped slightly. His strength was waning. "Brother, help me!"

Aknadin grabbed Aknamkanon and dug his un-clipped fingernails into Aknamkanon's flesh as he called out. Aknadin pulled Aknamkanon close enough to whisper in his ear, "Long live the king."

Aknamkanon then realized that Aknadin had planned this. His eyes widened in shock as Aknadin's Millennium Eye glowed menacingly, and he let go of Aknamkanon. He called out in fear and anger as he fell to the stampede, and his mind just barely registered the last word his son would ever say.

"NOOOOO!"

* * *

Okay, I need a minute… WHAHH!


	10. The New King

Chapter 10: The New King

Atem climbed down to the bottom of the gorge after the stampede has passed. He looked around for his father. He couldn't be gone. He just _couldn't_ be gone!

"Dad?" Atem called out. "Dad, where are you?"

A stray baby wildebeest ran passed, and Atem saw that as the dust settled, he saw Aknamkanon lying on the ground, face down, but with his head turned as if he was sleeping. He also saw that the tree that had saved his life was broken as if his father had landed on that first.

"Dad!" Atem called out as he ran to his father's side, but Aknamkanon didn't respond. "Dad?"

Atem looked at Aknamkanon, he looked like he was sleeping, but something was wrong.

"Come on Dad, you've gotta get up." Atem said as he felt tears in his eyes. "We've gotta go home."

Atem tried moving Aknamkanon, and he rolled over too easily. He saw that his chest wasn't moving at all. He also noticed that the Millennium Puzzle had been completely shattered. He took the pieces and looked at them all. They were badly disconnected. He put them in a pile as he continued to stare at his father. He couldn't take it anymore. He ran slightly away from his father.

"HELP!" Atem called out at the top of his voice. "SOMEBODY! … Anybody?" No one arrived, and Atem finally accepted the truth. His father was dead, and it was all his fault for startling the wildebeest with his shout earlier. "Help."

Atem went back to his father and cried over his body.

()()()()()

Aknadin watched all this with a feeling of bitter-sweetness. His brother was gone, but he'd managed to save Atem. He guessed he'd need his friends to finish the job. He walked out of the shadows and looked down at Atem.

"Atem," Aknadin began as he put his hand over his mouth. "What have you done?"

"There were wildebeest." Atem said through his tears, and Aknadin was pleased to see that Atem was blaming himself, a perfect time to break the brat's spirits and make him easier to kill. "He tried to save me. I-it was an accident. I didn't mean for it to happen."

"Of course, of course you didn't." Aknadin said comfortingly as he hugged Atem and rubbed his back. "No one ever means for these things to happen, but the king is dead, and if it weren't for you, he'd still be alive." Aknadin smirked inwardly as he fed Atem's guilt. "Oh." Aknadin continued. "What will your mother think?"

"Wh-what am I gonna do?" Atem asked.

"Runaway Atem." Aknadin said. "Run. Run away, and never return."

Atem picked up the pieces of the shattered puzzle and ran off. After that, Bakura, Vivian, and Marik arrived.

"Kill him." Aknadin said, and they chased after Atem as Aknadin smiled and kicked his brother's dead body.

()()()()()

As Atem ran, he saw the Kul Elnans had arrived and were chasing him on horses. Suddenly, Greystone arrived and Atem jumped on. He also saw a bag to keep things in and managed to put the shattered pieces of the Puzzle inside the pouch, and he was relieved that he wasn't missing any of them. He then rode on until they arrived at a ledge that only led to a bunch of thorns. He wasn't sure what to do, but Greystone appeared to have a calmer head and jumped in. Atem lowered himself flat against Greystone as the thorns ripped at his clothes.

()()()()()

When Atem went into the thorn patch, Bakura barely managed to stop his horse, but he was then run into by Vivian and Marik, and Bakura fell in. He jumped out screaming as he was covered in thorns while Vivian and Marik laughed. As Bakura began to remove the thorns, Vivian looked onward.

"Hey, there he goes!" Vivian said pointing at a spot where Atem's horse was breaking through the thorns.

Bakura was busy removing a thorn from his shin.

"So go get him." Bakura said moodily.

"There's no way I'm going in there!" Vivian complained. "What, do you want me to come out looking like you, Cactus Butt?"

Bakura removed a thorn from his rear and turned to Marik who was smirking, and he threw the thorn at his nose.

"Hey!" Marik shouted as he pulled the thorn out and rubbed it.

"We have to finish the job!" Bakura said.

"Well he's as good as dead out there anyway, and_ if_ he comes back, then we'll kill him." Vivian said with a smirk.

"Yeah, good point." Bakura said with an even wider smirk. "You hear that? If you ever come back, we'll kill you!"

Bakura then laughed darkly.

()()()()()

That night, everyone was at the palace in mourning as Mana clutched her mother's hand as Aknadin was standing in front of the sarcophagus that would carry Aknamkanon to the area where he would be mummified.

"Aknamkanon's death was a terrible tragedy, but to lose Atem, who had barely begun to live." Aknadin said sadly. "For me, it is a deep personal loss."

"Mommy." Mana cried as Anru rubbed her back.

"Shh." Anru said comfortingly. "It's okay, sweetie."

Atem's mother was crying too, and Mana couldn't blame her. She'd lost her son and her husband at the same time.

"It is with a heavy heart that I assume the throne." Aknadin continued. "Yet out of the ashes of this tragedy, we shall rise, to greet the dawning of a new era, in which we and the Kul Elnans return together in a great and glorious union!"

As Aknadin spoke, the three Kul Elnans Mana and Atem ran into, Bakura, Vivian, and Marik, appeared and smirked. Mana changed and clutched at Mahad who had the same look of fear on his face. Seto, who had said he was knocked out somehow, looked on in equal horror.

Shadi watched this from a distance and sighed. He returned to his hut and rubbed his hand over the painting of Atem. It remained mostly, but now it blurred, to show that the line had broken, and he feared that Aknadin would bring great ruin upon Egypt.

* * *

Well, things look bad, don't they?


	11. Hakuna Matata

Chapter 11: Hakuna Matata

For the following two weeks, Atem followed the river away from Memphis and Egypt on Greystone. He managed to survive on berries and the Nile's water, but it was never enough to fully keep him going as he gave more to Greystone. He barely slept as the moment he closed his eyes, he'd see his father falling into the gorge again.

Two weeks after the stampede, Atem was lying on Greystone's back as the horse had now lost much of his strength as well. The two then fell over, with Atem passed out beside Greystone while the horse rested.

()()()()()

As vultures began to attack a young boy and his horse, Joey and Tristan arrived. They were about 16. Tristan had hair that was dark brown on top and light brown on the bottom. It also stuck out in a point like he was wearing a visor. Joey had blonde hair that poofed up towards the front of his head. When they saw the two in trouble, they charged. After they scared the buzzards away, they began laughing.

"I love bowling for buzzards!" Tristan said with a smile.

"Ya get 'em every time, buddy!" Joey said with a laugh as Tristan walked over to the boy.

"Uh-oh." Tristan said. "Hey Joey, you better come look. I think this guy's still alive."

"Nyeh." Joey said as he approached the boy. He was dressed like an Egyptian, so Joey decided to see how he looked. He lifted up the boy's arm from his face, and saw a golden head piece that only one kind of Egyptian wore.

"Geez, it's a royal!" Joey said in fear as he got behind Tristan and began to pull him away. "Run Tristan! Run for it!"

"Come on, Joey." Tristan said calmly. "He's just a kid."

"He'll get bigger and throw us in a den with a bunch of lions!" Joey complained.

"Maybe he'll be on our side." Tristan suggested.

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard!" Joey said with a half-laugh at Tristan's absurd suggestion. "Maybe he'll be on our side." Joey suddenly got a brilliant idea. "Hey I've got it! What if he's on our side! Ya know, havin' a royal around might not be such a bad idea."

"So we're keeping him?" Tristan asked.

"Of course." Joey said with a smile. "Who's da brains of this outfit?"

"Uh…" Tristan said.

"My point exactly." Joey said, and he picked the boy up as Tristan managed to wake up the horse and move him along. "Now let's find some shade for this kid."

()()()()()

Atem woke up to find two boys. One boy was blonde with a big poof of hair sticking out, and the other had two shades of brown hair that stuck out in front. They both had brown eyes, and they both wore the same outfits. Blue pants… Or whatever they called those things from Arabia… white shirts, and blue jackets. He turned and saw Greystone drinking from an oasis, and Atem put his hands to his head and felt the wetness on his head and realized the two had thrown water on him.

"You okay kid?" The blonde boy asked.

"I guess so." Atem said as he stood up.

"You nearly died." The brown-haired boy explained.

"I saved ya." The blonde boy said with a smug look.

"Hey!" The other boy exclaimed.

"Well, Tristan helped." Joey conceded. "A little."

"Thanks for your help." Atem said as he got onto Greystone's back and was about to ride away.

"Hey, where are ya goin'?" The blonde boy asked.

"Nowhere." Atem said as he began at a slow walk as he heard the boys talking.

"Gee, he looks blue." The blonde boy said.

"Really?" Tristan asked. "I'd say golden brown."

"No ya moron, I mean he's depressed." The blonde boy said.

"Oh." Tristan said. He then walked quickly in front of the horse. "So kid, what's eating you?"

"Nothin'." The blonde boy said with a stupid smile. "He's at da top of da food chain!" Joey then laughed and repeated, "The food chain!" Then he noticed that no one else was laughing and stopped. "So… What's your name?"

"Atem." Atem said. He guessed that he was far enough away from Egypt that no one outside of the nobility would know who he was by his name alone.

"Cool name." The blonde boy said. "So where ya from?"

"Who cares?" Atem asked. "I can't go back."

"Oh, you're an outcast." The blonde boy said with a smile. "Dat's great! So are we! I'm Joey, and my good buddy over here's Tristan."

"What did you do, Atem?" Tristan asked.

"Something terrible, but I don't wanna talk about it." Atem said as Tristan's words brought the image of his father back inside his head.

"Good." Joey said with a smile. "We don't wanna hear about it."

"Come on, Joey!" Tristan said moodily. "Anything we can do?"

"Not unless you can change the past." Atem said sadly as he was about to go on, when Greystone stopped and wouldn't move. Atem knew that Greystone wanted to stay with these two.

"You know kid," Tristan said with a smile. "In times like this, my buddy Joey says, you've gotta put your behind in your past."

"No, no, no!" Joey said angrily. "Amateur! Lie down before ya hurt yourself." Joey then turned to Atem. "It's ya gotta put your past behind ya. Look kid, bad things happen, and ya can't do anything about it, right?"

"Right." Atem answered.

"Wrong!" Joey said as he took Atem off of Greystone and put his hands on his shoulders. "When da world turns its back on you, you turn your back on da world!"

"Well that's not what I was taught." Atem responded.

"Then maybe you need a new lesson." Joey said. "Repeat after me. 'Hakuna Matata.'"

"What?" Atem asked as he blinked. He'd never heard those words before.

"Hakuna… Matata." Tristan repeated. "It means 'No worries.'"

"_Hakuna Matata_. _What a wonderful phrase."_ Joey said affectionately.

"_Hakuna Matata. It ain't no passing craze!"_ Tristan added excitedly.

_"It means no worries, for the rest of your days!" _ Joey added as he grabbed Atem's hand and led him somewhere as Tristan led Greystone and took him to a part of the oasis that had a rock, and Joey sat Atem down.

_It's our problem free,_

_Philosophy!_

"_Hakuna Matata." _Joey finished with a grandiose stance.

"Hakuna Matata?" Atem asked.

"Yup, it's our motto." Tristan said with a smile.

"What's a motto?" Atem asked.

"Nothing, what's a motto with you?" Joey asked, and he and Tristan broke into laughter as Atem blinked again.

"You know, kid, these two words will solve all your problems." Tristan said with a smile.

"That's right." Joey said. "Take Tristan here for example. _Why, when he was a younger man…_"

"_When I was a younger man!" _Tristan repeated as the two rubbed their ears.

"Very nice." Joey said with a smile.

"Thanks." Tristan said with a thumbs up.

_"He found his aroma lacked a certain appeal. He could the clear the oasis after every meal!" _Joey declared.

_"I'm a sensitive soul... though I seem thick skinned." _Tristan explained, motioning bashfully to his rear. _"And it hurt, that my friends never stood down wind…and oh the shame!"_

"He was ashamed." Joey nodded.

_"Thought of changing my name!" _Tristan said dramatically.

"Oh, what's in a name?" Joey said equally dramatic.

_"And I get downhearted!"_

"How down did ya feel?"

_"Every time that I-"_

Joey then put his hand over Tristan's mouth.

"Tristan, not in front of da kid." Joey said urgently.

"Oh, sorry." Tristan said bashfully.

"Huh?" Atem asked.

_Hakuna Matata.  
What a wonderful phrase.  
Hakuna Matata.  
Ain't no passing craze._

Atem then felt enlightened as he thought of the phrase and joined in the singing.

"_It means no worries, for the rest of you days._" Atem sang.

"Yeah, sing it kid!" Joey said with a smile.

_It's our problem free,_

_Philosophy!_

_Hakuna Matata._

Joey and Tristan then led Atem to a large glade not far away from the oasis that looked like a large jungle.

"Welcome to our humble abode." Joey said with a smile as Atem starred in awe.

"You live here?" Atem asked.

"We live wherever we want." Joey explained.

"Yup." Tristan agreed. "After all, home is just where your rump rests."

A few moments later, once they were inside the glade, Tristan burped loudly.

"I'm starved!" Tristan said.

"Me too, what's here to eat?" Atem asked.

"Well we've got berries galore here, and we've also got meat." Joey said. "You like parrot, right?"

"Parrot?" Atem asked with a look of disgust on his face as Joey climbed up and grabbed one that had its back turned. He then started a small fire, plucked it, and cooked it. He then took a wing and began eating.

"It tastes like chicken." Joey said with a full mouth that'd earn him a speech from Atem's mother.

"You learn to love it real fast." Tristan said as he grabbed a leg.

"I'm telling ya, Atem, this is da great life." Joey said as he grabbed another wing. "No rules, no responsibilities, and best of all, no worries. Well kid?"

Joey held up what was left of the cooked parrot, and Atem took another leg.

"Oh well." Atem sighed. "Hakuna Matata."

Atem ate the parrot's leg, and he found that it did taste like chicken.

"Wow, this really is good." Atem said with a smile.

"See?" Joey said with a smirk.

Over the next eight years, Atem grew up. He ended up dressing similarly to Joey and Tristan, but he wore a black muscle shirt instead of the white t-shirts Joey and Tristan wore.

_Hakuna Matata_

_Hakuna Matata_

_Hakuna Matata!_

"_It means no worries, for the rest of your days!" _Atem sang out as the three friends enjoyed a day at a small pond just large enough for them to swim in.

_It's our problem free,_

_Philosophy!_

_Hakuna Matata!_

_Hakuna Matata!_

_Hakuna Matata!_

"_I say Hakuna!" _Tristan sang out.

"_I say Matata!" _Joey sang out.

_Hakuna Matata!_

_Hakuna Matata._

"_Ta-ta." _Atem said to no one in particular as he laughed.

After eight years, he'd been able to put what happened behind him, but he still had the dreams every now and then. He just refused to let them influence him. He had the life he really wanted. A life of freedom from rules and responsibility. He was free.

* * *

Poor Atem.


	12. Investigations

Chapter 12: Investigations

Mahad walked through the palace looking for Bakura. He had some questions for him. It had been a year since he gained the Millennium Ring, and eight years since the death of Pharaoh Aknamkanon and Prince Atem. He'd always found it suspicious that Aknadin, Bakura, Marik, and Vivian were the ones who benefited most from this. He had figured Aknadin had something to do with it, but he needed someone to confess, and Bakura was the only one who was brave and scared enough to get the truth out of him.

Mahad found Bakura by the Nile looking for a fish. Eating had become extremely scarce as Aknadin had allowed Bakura, Vivian, and Marik free reign over the food, and they were suffering a dangerously threatening food shortage.

"You know, the Nile would be a lot cleaner if you didn't put your filthy hands in it." Mahad said. Bakura turned, and he saw a look of anger in his eyes. Bakura had been bitter ever since the Ring chose Mahad over Bakura.

"What do you want?" Bakura asked angrily.

"Answers to what really happened during the stampede." Mahad said angrily.

"Oh sorry, I ran out." Bakura said with a sneer.

"What do you say to a duel?" Mahad asked. "I win, you tell me the truth, I lose, you'll never have to deal with me in this palace again."

"Fine by me." Bakura said as he extended a DiaDhank Aknadin gave him. "Diaha!"

"Rise up, Illusion Magician!" Mahad called out, and the Illusion Magician appeared.

"Rise up, Diabound!" Diabound appeared and roared angrily.

"Well this is interesting." Mahad said with a smirk.

()()()()()

Mana was hurriedly walking through the palace looking for Mahad. He'd left in an awful hurry, and he was her best friend ever since Atem died.

"Mahad?" Mana called out. "Mahad, where are you? Mom's gonna ground me already for being out so late, and I wanna at least find you!"

Mana eventually arrived at the Nile and saw Diabound facing Illusion Magician. That meant Bakura was fighting Mahad! She broke into a run! She arrived in time to see the battle.

"Illusion Magician," Mahad called out. "Magic Attack!"

Several balls of light suddenly came out of Illusion Magician's staff, and Diabound was blasted aside.

"Not bad." Bakura said with a smirk. "But you're only delaying the inevitable. Diabound, attack with Helical Shock Wave!"

The Illusion Magician was engulfed in the blast, and Mahad called out in pain.

"Big brother!" Mana shouted in horror as Mahad bent down as Illusion Magician was singed but still able to fight.

"Heh." Bakura said. "Your life force, your Ba, has almost run out, and that means I'll win when I attack again."

"No you won't." Mahad said as he stood up. He then had a purple glow around him. "Mana, tell Mother I'm sorry."

Bakura simply laughed.

"Whatever you're doing, it won't work!" Bakura said with sadistic glee. "Diabound, destroy this nuisance!"

Diabound attacked, but when the attack cleared, all that was there were Mahad's clothes, but they were all ragged.

"No!" Mana called out in sorrow as she rushed to Mahad, and the Ring glowed as she touched it, and she picked it up.

"I'll take that now, little one." Bakura said with a smirk. "And there's no Atem to stop me from doing whatever I want, this time!"

_**But there is me! **_The Illusion Magician said, and Mana looked up to see that instead of green skin, the magician's hand was tan. _**I will not let you hurt my little sister.**_

The Ka turned around to reveal Mahad's face.

"Mahad?" Mana asked.

_**I combined my soul with the Illusion Magician just before the attack. I'm the Dark Magician now.**_

"Oh, but now I've lost both of my best friends." Mana said as tears formed in her eyes.

_**No, I'll always be with you, even after you discover your own Ka.**_ Mahad said with a smile.

"Alright, now hand over the Ring." Bakura interrupted.

"No!" Mana said, and she ran off as she slipped the Millennium Ring around her neck, and Mahad blasted Bakura aside. He then disappeared. Mana continued to run. Maybe she could talk some sense into Aknadin. If she could do that, then Mahad, Atem, and Atem's dad wouldn't have died in vain. She ran towards the palace throne room. She would change things. She could feel it in her heart.

* * *

To Be Continued.

Mana: Hey, you killed off my brother, you jerk!

Me: Uh-oh.


	13. The Madness of Pharaoh Aknadin

Chapter 13: The Madness of Pharaoh Aknadin

In the eight years since Aknadin took the throne, he had literally run Egypt into the ground. Aknadin was unconcerned as in his mind, Egypt was just going through a slump, and he refused to accept that it was his fault that the famine was going on in Egypt. Seto was by him, but Aknadin could tell that Seto was rather moody about it.

"_Nobody knows the trouble I've seen._" Seto sung to himself. "_Nobody knows my sorrow._"

"Oh Seto, do lighten up." Aknadin said as he grabbed what few grapes he could find. "Sing something with a little more… bounce in it."

"_It's a small world after all._" Seto began with a smirk when Aknadin shouted at him.

"No!" Aknadin shouted. "No. Anything but that."

"Well I've never been much of a singer sir." Seto said.

"True." Aknadin said. "I just wish people would stop fussing over this small recession we're going through. Every time they see me, the people throw anything they've got at me, dirt included." Aknadin then turned directly to Seto. "Seto… Why am I not… Loved?"

_I am that rare and awesome thing.  
I'm every inch a king.  
Yet I feel a twinge of doubt,  
As I go walk about._

"Hey boss!" Bakura shouted as he, Vivian, and Marik arrived, but Aknadin ignored them.

_"When my name is whispered through the pride,"_ Aknadin pondered to himself. _"Is this talk of love or regicide?"_

"Regi-who?" Vivian asked.

"_Tell me I'm adored." _Aknadin begged out loud. _"Please tell me I'm adored."_

"Boss!" Bakura called out louder.

"Oh, what is it?" Aknadin asked in an agitated voice.

"We've got a bone to pick with you!" Marik said as he stepped forward.

"Let me handle this." Vivian interrupted. "Aknadin, there's no food or water."

"Yeah!" Bakura agreed. "It's dinnertime, and there aint no stinking entrée!"

"You and your petty complaints!" Aknadin shouted. "You don't know what real hunger is. Day after day it gnaws at the very core of my being."

"I had that once." Marik said with a smirk. "It was worms."

"No, no, no!" Aknadin said angrily. "It's like an itch. Deep. Persistent. Profound."

"Exactly." Marik continued. "Worms. When they get really bad, all you've gotta do is hunker down and scoot."

Marik, Bakura, and Vivian then laughed as Aknadin became angered by their making light of his plight.

"Thanks for the tip, ingrates!" Aknadin shouted. "If it weren't for me, you'd be beating off buzzards for your next bite."

They gulped nervously. "_Yeah, you're our savior, thanks a bunch." _The three said._ "But how about some lunch? It doesn't matter what we eat. A little bread or meat? Our bones have moved to where they've never been. _ _They are on the outside looking in!"_

"Are you blaming me?" Aknadin asked as the Millennium Eye glowed dangerously.

"Oh no Boss." Bakura said nervously as even Marik's persistent grin faded. "It's those foolish court people." Vivian and Marik then joined in. "_You are so adored. Oh you are, so adored._"

"That's more like it." Aknadin said angrily.

_But what I'd give for one more hit  
Of wildebeest kielbasa_

_Or maybe hornbill on the spit-_

"Oh how I miss Aknamkanon!" Seto shouted out as he had had enough of this ridiculousness.

"Aknamkanon?" Aknadin said, and Seto's eyes widened as he realized his error. "Aknamkanon? How dare you. I told you never to mention that name again."

"Note taken." Seto said with a gulp. "I shall never mention… You-Know-Who… again."

"Even in death, his shadow looms over me." Aknadin said moodily. Then he thought he saw Aknamkanon sitting on the throne starring at him. "There he is!" Suddenly, he was standing in the doorway to the balcony. "No, there he is!" He then saw Aknamkanon standing in the doorway that led to his old bedroom. "And there!"

"Calm yourself Sire." Seto said. "Or you'll get another one of your splitting headaches."

"I AM PERFECTLY FINE!" Aknadin shouted as he felt his eye twitch nervously.

_I'm better than my brother was  
I'm revered, I am reviled  
I'm idolized, I am despised  
I'm keeping calm, I'm going wild!_

Aknadin soon began pacing again, and started arguing with himself, out loud.

_I tell myself I'm fine.  
Yes I am, no you're not.  
Yes I am, no you're not._

_I tell myself I'm fine.  
No you're not, yes I am, no you're not,  
Yes I am!  
No you're not!_

"_Yes, no, yes, no, who am I talking to!" _Aknadin then fell to his knees screaming and began tearing at his hair.

"Pull yourself together sire!" Seto shouted, and it snapped Aknadin back into his correct mind set.

"Oh, very well." Aknadin then walked around. "Seto. Seto, Seto, Seto."

"Yes sire?" Seto answered moodily.

"Nobody loved me!" Aknadin confessed. "There's the problem. Not even as a boy. What did my brother have that I didn't have?"

"You want the short list, or the long one?" Seto asked.

"Whatever." Aknadin said moodily.

"Well… He had adoring subjects." Seto began.

"No." Aknadin said.

"A loving family." Seto continued.

"No!" Aknadin said again.

"A devoted queen." Seto continued.

"That's it!" Aknadin said as a twisted plan formed in his mind. "I need a queen."

"A what?" Seto asked in alarm.

"A queen, man!" Aknadin shouted in triumph. "A queen! Without a queen, what am I? A dead end. No line, no descendents, no future! With a queen I'll have children."

He chuckled at the look of shock and disgust on Seto's face.

"Immortality will be mine." Aknadin said in triumph. "Immortality, will be mine!"

"Aknadin!" A voice said, and Aknadin turned to see Mana and barely registered that she was wearing the Millennium Ring, which meant that Mahad was most likely dead.

"Ah, Mana." Aknadin said with a smirk. "Your timing couldn't have been more perfect." He then surveyed Mana's sixteen-year-old body and how it had developed. "My how you've grown."

"Aknadin, you have to do something!" Mana pleaded. "My brother just died trying to figure out how to set Egypt back to normal."

Aknadin heard none of this and walked closer to Mana. "_She's got those assets, feminine."_

"You're the Pharaoh!" Mana shouted to deaf ears. "Control the Kul Elnans!"

"_I have to make her mine." _Aknadin continued.

"You're destroying Egypt!" Mana protested.

"_Nobility in every gene._" Aknadin continued.

"If you stop now, don't you see?" Mana pleaded.

"_She has to be my queen_."

"There's still a chance for things to be alright again!" Mana said as Aknadin grabbed her and started doing the tango with her.

"_Come sweet Mana, it's written from deep down within." _Aknadin said.

"Wait, what are doing?" Mana said confusedly. "Are you listening to me?

"_We'll create a host of little Aknadins!_" Aknadin said with an odd glint in his eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Mana said in a scared voice.

"_Tell me I'm adored." _Aknadin said as he leaned in.

"Get away from me!" Mana said as her eyes glowed pink.

"_Tell me I'm ador-_AHHH!" Aknadin said as he was knocked back by what appeared to be a blonde girl who aside from the blonde hair looked perfectly like Mana in a teal and pink magician's outfit.

"Ah, Mana." Aknadin said as he rubbed his face. "You know how I loathe violence." He then turned to Mana, but he didn't grab her again as he was well aware she would have her Ka attack him again. "One way or another, you will be mine."

"Never Aknadin!" Mana shouted as she ran out. "Never!"

_You belong to me._

_You all belong to me!_

As Aknadin laughed, Bakura turned to his friends.

"And I thought things were bad with Aknamkanon." Bakura said in a whisper that Aknadin managed to hear.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" He asked angrily.

"I said Akna-" Bakura began when Vivian elbowed him in the ribs. "I mean, I said, 'It's a good thing Mahad's gone.'"

"Good." Aknadin said moodily as he sat back in _his _throne. "Now get out."

"But we're still hungry." Marik said timidly.

"OUT!" Aknadin shouted, and the three ran for it as Aknadin slumped in his chair and Seto blinked, and Eye told Seto that he felt that Aknadin's advances towards Mana were absolutely disgusting, but he didn't care. His key to finally being adored by his subjects was an easy arrangement away.

* * *

Dude, Aknadin's sick.

Mana: I want my mommy!

Me: Would it make you feel better if I told you that next chapter, you get a whole song by yourself.

Mana: No!


	14. Shadowland

Chapter 14: Shadowland

Mana ran back home as Anru sat there.

"Sweetie, are you okay?" Anru asked. "Where's Mahad?"

"No, I'm not okay, and Mahad's… Mahad's…" Mana couldn't bring herself to explain to Anru about her brother and tried to hide the ring when Anru saw it.

"Oh dear Ra, no." Anru said as she held her hand over her mouth. "What happened?"

"He got into a fight with Bakura." Mana explained. "And during the fight, he fused his soul with the Illusion Magician."

"Oh my." Anru said. "We must tell Aknadin."

"I tried." Mana said. "He's lost his marbles, and he said that he was going to marry me! I don't wanna marry Aknadin! He's old and creepy, and his eye scares me!"

"He wants to marry you?" Anru said outraged. "He can't just do that! He's older than you, by several centuries!"

"I know." Mana said. "I've gotta get out of here!"

"What?" Anru said. "You can't leave! You'll be all alone!"

"No I won't." Mana said. "I have my Ka and my big brother."

"But sweetie, this is your home." Anru said.

"It stopped being my home a long, long time ago." Mana said, and Anru nodded.

()()()()()

That night, Anru and Linknem arrived with Shadi as Mana arrived.

_Shadowland._

_The leaves have fallen._

_This shadowed land,_

_This was our home._

_The river's dry._

_The ground has broken._

_So I must go._

_Now I must go._

_And where the journey may lead me,_

_Let your prayers be my guide._

_I cannot stay here, my family._

_But I'll remember my pride._

Anru clutched at her daughter as she cried.

"_I have no choice._" Mana said as she began to cry too and let go of her mother. "_I will find my way!_ _Take this prayer! What lies out there?_"

Mahad then appeared and put his hand on Mana as a way to help give her the courage to continue this. Linknem and Anru then joined in at encouraging her.

_And where the journey may lead you,_

_Let this prayer be your guide._

_Though it may take you so far away,_

_Always remember your pride._

Shadi walked up and put his hands on Mana's shoulder.

"Young one, I wish you luck in finding help, and may de gods give you the strength to find someone to help us through this dark time." Shadi said.

"Thanks." Mana said as she thought, _I wish Atem was still alive._

_And where the journey may lead you,_

_Let this prayer be your guide!_

_Though it may take you, _

_So far way,_

_Always remember your pride._

"I promise," Mana said. "I will return, and I'll bring help."

Mana then ran off crying as she felt the hands of her brother and her Ka helping her stay forward. She had no idea who she could find to help, but she knew that he would help.

()()()()()

Anru watched her daughter leave Egypt, and she began to cry.

"Please come back to me as a human, sweetie." Anru said through her tears as Linknem comforted her.

"Take it easy, Anru." Linknem said. "I know what it's like to lose a family, but I know beyond a shadow of a doubt that Mana will come back."

"Thank you, Linknem." Anru said with a smile. She prayed to Ra that Mana would come back, and everything would be the way it was.

* * *

Well, a lot of tension there, huh?


	15. Endless Night

Chapter 15: Endless Night

Joey and Tristan were walking around as Atem had gone ahead.

_In da jungle, da mighty jungle,_

_Da lion sleeps tonight._

_In da jungle, da mighty jungle,_

_Da lion sleeps tonight..._

Joey was singing one of his favorite songs when Tristan had his mouth covered by Atem, who smirked mischievously and pointed at Joey, and Tristan winked.

"I can't hear ya, buddy!" Joey called out. "Back me up!"

As Joey continued, Atem snuck up and pounced on Joey.

"AHHHH!" Joey shrieked like a little girl.

"Got you." Atem said with a smirk.

"Atem, for once, could ya act your age?" Joey said shakily.

"Can I help if I'm still a kid at heart." Atem said with a wink. "So what do you say we explore some more?"

"What do ya say we just eat and relax?" Joey said. "We've been on our feat all dang day!"

"Oh, right." Atem said. "Sorry, I've just been feeling all pent up."

"Where?" Tristan asked. "Because my uncle's a great doctor, and-"

"No, no, Tristan." Atem said quickly but kindly. "I mean… spiritually."

"Oh, well… We'll go anywhere ya want tomorrow." Joey said with a smile.

"That sounds fair." Atem agreed.

()()()()()

A few hours later, a loud belch was heard throughout the jungle.

"Ooh, nice one, Atem." Joey said with a smile.

"Thanks." Atem said. "Man, I'm stuffed."

"Me too." Tristan agreed with a yawn. "I eat like a pig."

"A pig?" Atem asked with a smirk. "If you ate anymore, you'd be a warthog."

"Ha-ha!" Joey said with a laugh as Atem saw Tristan smile good naturedly before he looked up at the sky.

"Joey?" Tristan asked.

"Yeah?" Joey answered.

"Ever wonder what those sparkling dots are up there?" Tristan asked.

"Tristan, I don't wonder." Joey said with a smirk. "I know."

"So… What are they?" Tristan asked.

"They're uh…" Joey began. "Fire flies. Yeah, fire flies that got stuck in the night sky."

"Oh." Tristan said. "I thought they were huge balls of flaming gas burning millions of miles away."

"Tristan, with you, everything comes down to gas." Joey said. "What do you think they are, Atem?"

"Oh…" Atem exclaimed softly as he looked up at the sky and remembered a night that seemed so long ago. "Well… Someone once told me that the great Pharaohs of the past are up there… Watching over us."

"Really?" Tristan asked in awe.

"So a bunch of royal, dead Egyptian guys are watching us?" Joey asked, and he and Tristan laughed.

"That's da funniest thing I ever heard!" Joey called out. "What mook made that up?"

"Yeah…" Atem said as he looked at the sky again. "Pretty dumb, huh? Yeah."

Atem got up and walked to where Greystone was as Joey and Tristan looked at each other.

"Was it something I said?" Joey asked.

()()()()()

Atem sat on the ground by a resting Greystone as he took out the half-way restored Millennium Puzzle and began piecing it together as he looked up at the stars.

_**So whenever you feel alone, just remember that those kings will always be there to guide you, and so will I.**_

That's what his father had said, but he'd never watch over him now. He'd let his father down by starting that stampede and killing him. He then looked up, and it appeared as if the stars had disappeared, and Atem fiddled with the Puzzle.

_Where has the starlight gone?_

_Dark is the day._

_How can I find my way home?_

He thought of Mana, Mahad, Mother, and Anru. He even missed Seto. He cared about his new friends, but he wished with all his heart he could be with his old ones too.

_Home is an empty dream._

_Lost to the night._

_Father, I feel so alone._

He stood up and shouted at the sky. His father had promised! He'd _promised_ to be there!

_You promised you'd be there,_

_Whenever I needed you!_

_Whenever I call your name,_

_You're not anywhere._

Atem then clutched at the Puzzle as he tried to remember the good times, but they always flowed back to the stampede.

_I'm trying to hold on,_

_Just waiting to hear your voice!_

_One word, just a word will do,_

_To end this nightmare._

Atem then remembered sadly about the day Aknamkanon had shown him the kingdom.

_When will the dawning break,_

_Oh endless night?_

_Sleepless I dream of the day,_

_When you were by my side._

_Guiding my path._

_Father, I can't find the way!_

Atem then shouted again as the Puzzle began to press hard against his hand.

_You promised you'd be there,_

_Whenever I needed you!_

_Whenever I call your name,_

_You're not anywhere!_

_I'm trying to hold on!_

_Just waiting to hear your voice!_

_One word, just a word will do,_

_To end this nightmare…_

As Atem held the Puzzle as he turned it around in his fingers, he suddenly turned a piece he'd already connected and starred.

_I know that the night must end,_

_And that the sun will rise._

_And that the sun will rise._

Atem then began to piece the Puzzle together more easily than in the past eight years, and each piece fit perfectly.

_I know that the clouds must clear,_

_And that the sun will shine._

_And that the sun will shine._

Atem was only one piece away and held it as he smiled. Maybe… Maybe Father was just really busy at the moment. Technically, he was a God now, so he must have a lot on his plate.

_I know that the night must end,_

_And that the sun will rise._

_And that the sun will rise._

_I know that the clouds must clear,_

_And that the sun will shine._

_And that the sun will shine._

Atem put the final piece in, and he put it around his neck. He would now know that his father watched over him, but he also knew that he would want Atem to keep his word, and he swore to never go back home, but he also knew that Father would watch over his old friends and help Uncle Aknadin.

_I know!_

_Yes, I know,_

_The sun will rise!_

_Yes, I know!_

_I know,_

_The clouds must clear!_

_I know that the night must end!_

_I know that the sun will rise!_

_And I'll hear your voice deep inside!_

_I know that the night must end,_

_And that the clouds must clear!_

_The sun…_

_The sun will rise!_

_Oh, the sun,_

_The sun… Will… RISE!_

Atem smiled as the Millennium Puzzle glowed brightly around his neck.

In his hut, Shadi was sitting on his bed when the Millennium Key suddenly glowed, and he held it up. He received a vision of an older Atem holding the completed Millennium Puzzle.

"Atem?" He asked himself.

"He's alive?" Shadi asked before laughing. "He's alive!"

He rushed over to the family tree still laughing as he fixed the picture, and changed it to fit Atem's older appearance.

"It is time." Shadi said with a proud smile.

* * *

HOORAY! I FINALLY UPDATED!

ALSO THIS IS MY FAVORITE SONG!

Mana: I think you have too much caffeine.

Me: No, it's mine!

Mana: Give it!

Me: NO!


	16. Can You Feel the Love Tonight?

Chapter 16: Can You Feel the Love Tonight?

A few days after star-gazing, Joey and Tristan were walking around while Joey was singing again.

_In da jungle, da might jungle._

_Da lion sleeps tonight._

_In da jungle, da mighty jungle._

_Da lion sleeps tonight._

Joey continued on when he suddenly stopped hearing Tristan humming along.

"I can't hear ya buddy!" Joey called out. "Back me up!"

Eventually, Joey turned, and he didn't see Tristan anywhere.

"Tristan?" Joey asked. "Tristan?"

()()()()()

Tristan had accidentally wondered off and was humming to himself when he ran into a Ka with a light blue armor and a pink skirt. She also had blonde hair and looked very human.

"Um…" Tristan said. "Hello."

The Ka called out and tried to attack as Tristan ran off screaming. He eventually had to duck under a tree and ended up stuck as Joey arrived.

"Tristan, what's wrong?" Joey asked.

"SHE'S GONNA KILL ME!" Tristan screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Nyeh?" Joey exclaimed as he looked up and saw a Ka about to attack them both. "DAH!"

Joey then tried to shove Joey free.

"Geez, why do I always have ta save your-? AHHHHHHH!" Joey screamed as the Ka was about to attack when several furry creatures blocked the attack, and Joey turned to see Atem standing there with that… Puzzle… Thing… Around his neck.

"I don't think so." Atem said calmly.

"You think I'm intimidated by a bunch of furry fluff balls?" Someone asked, though the voice seemed to come from the monster as well. "I admit that they are cute though."

"They're more than cute." Atem said with a smirk. "Meet the Kuriboh, they're able to buffer any blast you can throw at them."

"These are your Ka?" The voice and the Ka asked skeptically.

"Yes, but I have another one." Atem said with a smirk.

"Huh?"

"I offer up eight of the Kuriboh to call out… BLACK LUSTER SOLDIER!" Atem called out as a warrior with blue armor appeared. "Now, attack with Chaos Strike!"

Suddenly, the attack was rebounded by a spell Atem recognized as the Magical Cylinder, and his Kuribohs buffered the attack again.

"Got you." The voice said in a familiar way.

"Then let's try that again!" This time, Black Luster Soldier was bound in what Atem had called as a child, the Spell Binding Circle… Mostly because he couldn't remember the real name.

"Got you again." The voice said in a way that was too familiar to not be…

"Mana?" Atem asked.

"Nyeh?" Joey exclaimed. What was Atem talking about?

Suddenly, an Egyptian Girl who was dressed nicely came out. She looked like her Ka, but with brown hair, darker skin, and a slightly more conservative outfit.

"Who are you?" The girl… Mana… Asked.

"It's me." Atem said with a smile. "Atem."

"Atem?" Mana asked in surprise.

They looked at each other, shouted and ran up to each other and hugged and looked at each other.

"Ra above!" Mana exclaimed with a smile.

"This is so cool!" Atem exclaimed. "It's great to see you!"

"Wait a second!" Joey shouted as he got Tristan free. "What's going on here?"

"Joey, this is Mana." Atem said as he continued to smile. "She's my best friend!"

"Friend?" Joey asked. Last time he'd checked, friends don't try to kill the friends of their friends.

"Mana, these are my new friends." Atem said to Mana. "This is Joey."

"Hi." Mana said perfectly friendly.

"And this is Tristan." Atem said as he gestured to an approaching Tristan.

"Pleased to meet you." Tristan said all fear forgotten.

"Pleasure's all mine." Mana said with a smile of her own.

"Wait a minute!" Joey shouted. "You know her, she knows you, but she wanted to kill him." Joey said pointing at Atem, then Mana, and then Tristan. "And everybody's okay with this? DID I MISS SOMETHING?"

"Relax, Joey." Atem said with a smile.

"Wait until everyone finds out your alive." Mana said with a smile. "And your mother! Man, what will she think?"

"She doesn't have to know." Atem said quietly. "No one needs to know."

"Atem, we all thought you were dead." Mana explained.

"What?" Atem asked.

"Yeah." Mana said. "Aknadin told us about the stampede."

"He did…?" Atem asked as his eyes widened in fear and brimmed with tears. Joey had no idea what they were talking about specifically. Atem never talked about any stampede. "What else did he tell you?"

"What else matters?" Mana said with her smile widening. "You're alive, and that means…" Mana's eyes widened, but in her case, it was with awe. "You're the Pharaoh."

"Pharaoh?" Joey laughed. "Lady, are you sure you've got the right guy with star shaped hair?"

"It's true!" Mana said. "Atem's dad was Pharaoh Aknamkanon!"

"Nyeh?" Joey said. He'd heard about the guy several years back when he first became an outcast.

"The king?" Tristan said as he bowed down. "Your majesty, I gravel at your feat!"

Tristan then pulled his feet away.

"Stop it." Atem said.

"It's not gravel Tristan, it's grovel!" Joey corrected Tristan. "And don't. He's not da king… Are ya?"

"No." Atem said. "It's not true."

"Atem…" Mana began.

"No, I'm not the Pharaoh!" Atem said angrily. "Maybe I was going to be, but that was a long time ago."

"Hold da anchovies, you're da pharaoh, and ya aint never told us?" Joey said with a smile. Being a friend of the Pharaoh had to come with some perks.

"Look, I'm still the same guy." Atem tried to say.

"But with a butt load of power!" Joey responded.

"Uh…" Mana said nervously. "Maybe it'd be better if we talked alone."

"Hey, whatever you have ta say, you can say to us, right Atem?" Joey said with a smirk.

"Um…" Atem said with a nervous smile. "Maybe you'd better go."

"It starts." Joey muttered. "Ya think ya know a guy."

"Later." Tristan said as they walked off.

()()()()()

As Tristan and Joey left, Atem turned to Mana.

"Joey and Tristan." Atem sighed with a smile. "You'll learn to love them."

Atem then saw a look of sadness on Mana's face.

"Are you okay?" Atem asked.

"It's like you're back from the dead." Mana said as she starred at the ground. "You don't know what this'll mean to everyone. What it means to me."

"Hey, I'm fine." Atem said.

"I missed you." Mana said as she hugged Atem, and he hugged her back.

"I missed you too."

()()()()()

"Hmph!" Joey said. "Dat's just perfect!"

"What's wrong?" Tristan asked.

"Don't ya see?" Joey asked. "Him… Her… Alone?"

"What's wrong with that?"

_I can see what's happening._

"What?" Tristan asked. He had no idea what was going on.

_And they don't have a clue._

"Who?"

_They'll fall in love, and here's the bottom line._

_Our trios down to two._

"Oh." Tristan said. He understood now.

_The sweet caress of twilight._

_There's magic everywhere._

_And with all this romantic atmosphere,_

_Disaster's in da air!_

Atem showed Mana the water fall, and began to talk about the good old days.

_Can you feel the love tonight?_

_The peace the evening brings._

_The world for once in perfect harmony,_

_With all its living things._

_So many things to tell her. _Atem thought sadly as they talked. _But how to make her see? The truth about my past? Impossible. She'd turn away from me._

_He's holding back, he's hiding. _Mana thought as she looked at Atem's sad violet eyes. _From what? I can't decide. Why won't he be the king I know he is? The king I see inside?_

They then began to play around the pond, and Atem dived in, clothes and all. Mana looked skeptically down before Atem pulled her in, and she crawled out completely soaked. She then smirks at a smirking Atem and pushed him back in. They then began chasing each other.

_Can you feel the love tonight?_

_The peace the evening brings._

_The world for once in perfect,_

_With all its living things._

Atem then caught up with Mana, and they fell down into a small valley as they smiled and panted when they suddenly starred at each other. They then thought about what Seto said, and maybe… Maybe marrying your best friend wasn't such a bad idea.

_Can you feel the love tonight?_

_You needn't go too far._

_Stealing through the night's uncertainties._

_Love is where they are._

_And if he feels, the love tonight, _Mana said as she smiled at Atem, and hugged him around the neck. _In the way I do…_

_It's enough for this restless wanderer, _Atem thought as his head learned down to hers.

_Just to be with you._

They kissed, and every last trouble they ever had fell away as their love made them one for that wonderful moment.

Back where Joey and Tristan were, they were both tearing up.

"_And if he falls in love tonight, it can be assumed…_" Joey said as Tristan finished for him as they comforted each other.

"_His carefree days with us are history._" Tristan said before they both looked at each other.

_In short our pal is doomed._

They both cried like over grown three-year-olds at the idea of losing their best buddy.

* * *

Well, Atem and Mana are finally a couple now.

Joey: Nyeh… Nyeh… Nyeh!

Me: Oh grow up, Joey!


	17. He Lives in You

Chapter 17: He Lives in You

Atem and Mana had a great time, especially after they admitted their feelings, and they watched as the last rays of the sun sank into the sky.

"Isn't this a great place?" Atem asked with a smile.

"It is beautiful." Mana admitted before she turned to Atem. "But I don't understand something. How come you've never come back to Memphis?"

Atem looked away nervously.

"Well I… Uh… Needed to get out on my own." Atem said as he leaned against a tree. "Lead my own life, and I did, and it's great."

"We really need you at home." Mana said.

"No one needs me." Atem said as he thought about his father's dead body and stroked the Millennium Puzzle around his neck.

"Yes we do!" Mana insisted. "You're the Pharaoh!"

"Mana, I'm not the Pharaoh." Atem said. "Aknadin is."

"Atem, he let the Kul Elnans take over most of Egypt." Mana said.

"What?" Atem said in alarm as he thought about Bakura, Marik, Vivian, and their Kas ravaging his home land.

"Everything's destroyed!" Mana cried. "There's no food, no water! My own brother died trying to make things right!"

"What?" Atem said in alarm. "Mahad's gone?"

"_**Not quite, my Pharaoh.**_" Atem looked up to see what appeared to be an older Mahad dressed in his Ka's outfit. "_**You are the Pharaoh. Only you can save us from these dark times.**_"

"I AM NOT THE PHARAOH!" Atem shouted.

"Atem, if you don't do something, everyone will starve!" Mana shouted back. "Including your mother and mine!"

"And can't go back." Atem said as he turned around.

"Why?" Mana retorted.

"You wouldn't understand." Atem continued as his father's body kept flashing inside his mind.

"What wouldn't I understand?" Mana asked angrily.

"It doesn't matter." Atem said as he tried to put a brave face on things. "Hakuna Matata."

"What?" Mana asked with a blink.

"Hakuna Matata." Atem said. "You see… Sometimes bad things happen-"

"Atem-" Mana interrupted, but Atem interrupted as well.

"And there's nothing you can do about it! So why worry?"

"Because it's your responsibility!" Mana shouted as she starred hard into Atem's face, unblinking like a lion.

"Well what about you?" Atem shouted back. "You left!"

"I left to find _help_!" Mana retorted. "And I found _you_! Don't you understand Atem? You're our only hope."

"Sorry." Atem said as he began to walk off.

"What's happened to you?" Mana asked in shock. "You're not the Atem I remember."

"You're right." Atem said coldly. "I'm not. Now are you satisfied?"

"No." Mana said sadly. "I'm just disappointed."

The way she said it reminded Atem of the conversation he had with his father after the Kul Elna fiasco.

"You know you're starting to sound like my father." Atem said moodily.

"Well at least one of us is." Mana retorted, Atem then turned around and shouted at Mana.

"Listen, you think you can just show up and tell me how to live my life?" Atem shouted as he felt a part of himself argue on Mana's side. "You don't even know what I've been through!"

"I would if you'd just tell me!" Mana shouted back.

"FORGET IT!" Atem said as he walked off.

"FINE!" Mana said as she walked off in the opposite direction.

()()()()()

Atem walked to a clear area where the stars shown and he paced around angrily.

"I can't go back." Atem muttered angrily, still arguing with the side of himself that he'd thought had died with his father. "It wouldn't change anything. You can't change the past."

He then caught sight of the stars twinkling as the Puzzle did the same.

"YOU SAID YOU WOULD ALWAYS BE THERE FOR ME!" Atem shouted at the un-answering… Un-quivering sky. He then fell to his knees as the full memory of the stampede broke out like a dam after trying to keep it from his waking thoughts for so long. "But you're not, and it's because of me." Tears then fell down Atem's face as strongly as when he first had to accept that his father was gone, and he'd never see him again. "It's my fault… It's all my fault."

As he continued to cry, he heard something. He looked to see a man that couldn't be very older than him humming to himself as he walked up to Atem. He wore a dirty-yellow robe with a white cape and a turban. Around his neck was an Ankh-shaped Key.

"Who are you?" Atem asked in surprise.

"De question is, 'Who are you?'" The man said.

Atem was about to retort when he looked at himself and realized that it was a perfectly fair question.

"I thought I knew." Atem said softly as he looked at the outfit he was wearing, and he then picked up the Millennium Puzzle around his neck. Ever since he'd completed it, his past had been attacking him. "Now I'm not so sure."

"Well I know who you are." Shadi said. "You are a fool, and I am not."

"I think you're a little confused." Atem said skeptically as he turned around.

"Wrong!" Shadi said and pointed a finger at him. "I am not de one who is truly confused. You do not even know who are."

"Oh, and I suppose you know." Atem said sarcastically.

"Of course I do." Shadi said. "You're Aknamkanon's boy."

"What?" Atem said as his eyes widened. "You knew my father?"

"Correction." Shadi said as he starred at Atem. "I _know_ your father."

"I'm sorry to have to tell you this," Atem began. The poor fellow obviously hadn't seen his father in years. "But he died… A long time ago."

"Nope, wrong again." Shadi said as he smiled and walked to where Atem knew an oasis was. "He's alive, and I'll show him to you. Just follow me. My name is Shadi by de way. You're the first person I've told my name to in thirty years."

"Um… Okay…" Atem said skeptically as he followed Shadi.

It ended up proving more difficult than he first suspected. Shadi ran quickly along, and Atem was still lagging behind as he went as fast as he could before Shadi suddenly appeared out of nowhere and held his hand up.

"Stop!" He said. Atem did so. Shadi put his finger to his mouth and pointed at a pool that was smooth enough to show a reflection. Atem looked into the water, and he just saw his own face.

"That's not my father." Atem said sadly. "That's just my reflection."

"No." Shadi counted as he made Atem look again. "Look harder."

Atem did so, and he noticed how his eyes were the same as his father's, and slowly but surely, he saw small likenesses, and then, was it a trick of the light? The face starring up at him _was_ his father's.

"You see?" Shadi asked. "He lives in you."

_Night and the spirit of light calling. Mamela._

_And a voice just the fear of a child answers._

_Mamela._

_**Atem…**_ The voice of Atem's father called out.

"Father?" Atem asked to the night sky.

_Wait, there's no mountain too great._

_Hear these words and have faith._

_Have faith._

_He lives in you!_

_He lives in me!_

_He watches over,_

_Everything we see!_

_Into the water._

_Into the truth._

_In your reflection,_

_He lives in you._

The ghost of Aknamkanon then magically appeared.

"_**Atem, you have forgotten me.**_" Aknamkanon said sadly but steadily.

"No!" Atem said. "How could I?"

"_**You have forgotten who you are and so have forgotten me.**_" Aknamkanon explained. "_**Look inside yourself Atem. You are more than what you have become. You must take your place in the Circle of Life.**_"

_He lives in you!_

_He lives in me!_

_He watched over_

_Everything we see!_

_Into the water!_

_Into the truth!_

_In your reflection,_

_He lives in you…_

"How can I go back?" Atem beseeched his father. "I'm not who I used to be."

"_**Remember who you are.**_" Aknamkanon answered. "_**You are my son and the one true Pharaoh. Remember… Who you are…**_"

Aknamkanon then began to disappear.

"No!" Atem shouted. "Please, don't leave me!"

_**Remember…**_

"Father!"

_**Remember…**_

"Don't leave me."

Atem then looked at himself, and he now truly knew what he had to do. He had to save his home, his people, his friends, and his family, but he didn't want to do it alone. Then Atem remembered what Shadi had told him, and he knew he wasn't alone.

_He lives in you!_

"_He lives in me!_" Atem called out.

_He watches over (He watches over)_

_Everything we see! (Everything I see)_

_Into the water (Into the water!)_

_Into the truth! (Into the Truth!)_

_In your reflection, (In my reflection…)_

_He lives in you…! (He lives in me…!)_

Atem then sat down to rest up and think as Shadi walked up.

"What was that?" Shadi asked in, Atem knew, mock surprise. "Very peculiar weather, don't you think?"

"Yeah…" Atem said. "Looks like the winds are changing."

"Well, change is good." Shadi said.

"Yeah, but it's not easy." Atem said more to himself. "I know what I have to do, but going back means I'll have to face my past, and I've been running from it for so long."

Shadi then hit him in the head with the Key, which felt like he'd hit him with a large stick.

"OUCH!" Atem exclaimed as he rubbed his head. "Geez, what was that for?"

"It doesn't matter." Shadi said. "It's in de past."

"Yeah, but it still hurts." Atem groaned.

"Oh yes, de past can hurt, but de way I see it, you can either run from it or learn from it." Shadi made another swing at Atem, but he ducked this time. "You see? So what are you gonna do?"

"First, I'm gonna take that stupid Key." Atem said as he took the Key and tossed it a few feet away.

"Hey no!" Shadi shouted. "Not my Key!"

Atem then ran to Greystone and jumped on him.

"Hey, where are you going?" Shadi called out.

"The only place I can go now!" Atem called out. "I'm going back! Hiya!"

Atem rode off as Shadi encouraged him forward. He would safe his home, and he would save the people he cared about, and he didn't care if it cost him his life.

* * *

Hooray! Atem's not an emo kid anymore!

Mana: Hey Doug, where's Atem?

Me: Ask Shadi.


	18. Returning Home

Chapter 18: Returning Home

Mana walked up to Joey and Tristan who were sleeping next to each other when Mana prodded Joey with her staff.

"Hey." Mana said. "Hey you two, wake up."

"Eh?" Joey said groggily as he and Tristan got up, and when they saw Mana, they screamed and grabbed each other.

"Hey get off." Tristan said.

"You grabbed me." They then looked at each other and screamed again.

"Guys, it's only me." Mana said. She guessed Dark Magician Girl had really scared them.

"Don't ever do that again." Joey said moodily. "Egyptians, oi."

"Have you guys seen Atem?" Mana asked.

"I thought with you." Joey commented.

"He was, but now I can't find him." Mana said fearfully. Maybe Atem ran off because of their fight. "Where is he?"

"You won't find him here." Shadi said as he suddenly appeared, startling Mana. "De Pharaoh has returned."

"Hey what's goin' on here?" Joey screamed as he jumped back. "Who's da guy in da dress?"

Shadi then whacked Joey with the Millennium Key as he grumbled, but a wide smile split across Mana's face.

"I can't believe it!" Mana exclaimed. "He's gone back!"

"Gone back?" Joey said blankly. "What are ya talkin' about?"

"Atem's gone back to challenge Aknadin." Mana explained.

"Akna-who-know?" Tristan asked.

"It's his uncle." Mana explained.

"Da guy in da dress is his uncle?" Joey asked.

"NO!" Mana said exasperatedly. "Atem's gone back to challenge his uncle and claim his place as the Pharaoh!"

"Oh…" Joey and Tristan said at the same time.

Seriously, how had Atem stayed friends with them for eight years?

()()()()()

Atem arriving at the outskirts at Egypt and starred in horror. The sky was overcast, so that it maintained a gray look that made everything look like it had been burned up. Even the sand looked like ashes, and he looked at the nearby Nile, all it was right now was a long trickle. He would make things right.

"Atem!" Atem heard Mana call out, and he turned to see her run up. "Wait up!"

Mana arrived.

"It's awful, isn't it?" Mana asked sadly.

"I didn't want to believe you." Atem said.

"What made you change your mind?" Mana asked.

"I finally got some sense knocked into me, and I got the bump to prove it." Atem said with a small smile before frowning at his home. "Besides, this is my kingdom. If I don't fight for it, who will?"

"I will." Mana said with a smile.

"It's gonna be dangerous." Atem warned.

"Danger?" Mana said with a sly smile as she and Atem remembered their trip to Kul Elna. "I laugh at the face of danger! Ha-ha-ha!"

"I see nothing funny about this." Joey said as he arrived with Tristan.

"Joey?" Atem asked. "Tristan, what are you guys doing here?"

"At your service my liege." Tristan said with a small bow.

"Geez, we're gonna fight your uncle for this?" Joey asked.

"Yes Joey." Atem said. "This is my home."

"Wow." Joey said. "Talk about a fixer-upper." He then sighed and looked at Atem. "Well Atem, if it's important to you, we're with ya to da end."

Atem smiled, it was time to fight.

()()()()()

At the gates of Memphis were a virtually unchanged, except skinnier, Bakura, Vivian, and Marik. They were eating an extremely small steak as their Kas growled for food.

"Kul Elnans." Joey said nervously. "I hate Kul Elnans. So what's your plan for getting past those guys?"

"Life bait." Atem said calmly.

"Good idea." Joey said before his eyes widened. "HEY!"

"Come on, Joey, you guys have to create a diversion." Atem said.

"What do ya want me ta do, dress and drag and do da hula?" Joey shouted.

Several moments later, Joey was in a blue body-suit with a red dress thing.

"HUAOH!" Joey shouted, and the Kas looked at them as he and Tristan waved.

_If you're hungry for a hunk of fat and juicy meat,_

_Eat my buddy Tristan here, because he is a treat!_

_Bring your Kas and dine,_

_On this tasty swine!_

_All ya've gotta do is get in line!_

The three intimidating Kas then walked up to the two.

_Are ya aching? (Yup-yup-yup.)_

_For some bacon? (Yup-yup-yup.)_

_He's a big pig. (Yup-yup.)_

_You could be a big pig too. Oh!_

As the Kas and the Kul Elnans began to come uncomfortably close, Joey and Tristan screamed and ran off as the Kul Elnans followed.

()()()()()

After Joey and Tristan had diverted the Kul Elnans away, Atem turned to Mana.

"Mana, you go find our mothers and rally as many people as you can." Atem said. "I'll look for Aknadin."

Mana nodded and walked off as Atem slowly and stealthily made his way to the palace.

* * *

Here comes the big fight!

Tristan: Uh-oh. We're in trouble. Something's come along, and it's burst our bubble.

Joey: Yeah, yeah!


	19. The Truth

Chapter 19: The Truth

Atem eventually snuck to the balcony and stayed hidden in the shadows to catch Aknadin off guard. He saw Aknadin walk out onto the balcony and blessed the shadowed ruins Aknadin had created.

"LINKNEM!" Aknadin called out, and Atem saw his mother walk up calmly but coldly.

"Yes Aknadin?" Linknem asked stiffly.

"Where are those hunting parties?" Aknadin asked. "They're not doing their jobs."

"Aknadin, there's no food period." Linknem responded. "All the animals have moved on."

"No!" Aknadin said angrily as his eye appeared to be bugging out of his head. "You're just not looking hard enough!"

"It's over!" Linknem countered firmly. "There's nothing left! We only have one choice. We must leave Egypt."

"We're not going anywhere!" Aknadin said angrily.

"Then you have sentenced us to death!" Linknem shouted.

"Then so be it." Aknadin said firmly.

"You can't do that." Linknem whispered in anger.

"I'm the pharaoh!" Aknadin called out. "I can do whatever I want!"

"If you were half the Pharaoh Aknamkanon was-" Linknem began before Aknadin slapped her face so hard she fell to the ground.

"I'M THEN TIMES THE PHARAOH AKNAMKANON WAS!" Aknadin yelled out.

Atem had had enough. He strode out angrily.

"Aknamkanon?" Aknadin said fearfully as Atem guessed that all Aknadin could see clearly in the shadows were his eyes. "No…" Aknadin gasped. "You're dead."

Atem walked out of the shadows and knelt down in front of Linknem.

"Uh…" Linknem said weakly as she opened her eyes. "Who… Who are you?"

"Mom," Atem said. "It's me."

"Atem?" Linknem asked. "You're alive? How can that be?"

"It doesn't matter Mom." Atem said as he picked his mother up and hugged her. "I'm home."

"Atem?" Aknadin gasped before chuckling. "Atem, I'm a little surprised to see you… Alive."

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip you apart." Atem said as he walked to Aknadin.

"Atem, you must understand the pressures of ruling a kingdom-" Aknadin began, but Atem cut him off.

"Are no longer yours." Atem said calmly. "Step down, Aknadin."

"Oh, I would, Atem, but there's one problem." Aknadin said as he pointed at Bakura, Vivian, and Marik on the rocks. "They think_ I'm_ king."

"Well we don't!" Mana shouted, and Atem turned to see her standing there with Anru, Seto, Joey, Tristan, and several others. "Atem's the rightful king."

"The choice is yours Aknadin." Atem continued calmly. "Either step down, or we fight."

"Oh, must this all end in violence?" Aknadin asked smoothly as he walked around Atem. "I'd hate to be responsible for the death of a family member, wouldn't you agree, Atem?"

"That's not going to work, Aknadin!" Atem said angrily. "I've put it behind me."

"Well what about your faithful subjects?" Aknadin asked with a sneer. "Have they put it behind them?"

"Atem, what is he talking about?" Mana asked.

"Ah," Aknadin said with a sneer as he got between Atem and the others. "So you haven't told them your little secret. Well Atem, now's your chance to tell them. Tell them all who is responsible for Aknamkanon's death!"

Atem starred at Aknadin, and he then looked down. He'd admitted it to himself. The only way he could truly stop it from eating away at him was to tell everyone else.

"I am." He said.

Linknem walked up to Atem in horror.

"It's not true." She begged. "Tell me that's not true."

"It's true." Atem said in an ashamed voice.

"You see?" Aknadin proclaimed. "He admits it! Murderer!"

"No!" Atem defended. "It was an accident! I didn't mean to start the stampede!"

"If it weren't for you, Aknamkanon would still be alive!" Aknadin said, reminding Atem more of their last conversation. "It's your fault he's dead! Do you deny it?"

"No." Atem said firmly.

"Then you're guilty!" Aknadin continued.

"No, I'm not a murderer!" Atem shouted as he backed against the edge of the balcony.

"Oh Atem, you're in trouble again." Aknadin said with a sneer. "But this time, Daddy isn't here to save you, and now everyone knows why?"

Atem tried to back up more as Aknadin advanced, and he fell off, but he managed to hang on to the ledge.

"ATEM!" Mana called out in alarm.

"Now… This looks familiar." Aknadin said with a sneer. "Where have I seen this before? Let me think." After a few moments, his sneer widened. "Oh yes. I remember. This is just the way your father looked before he died.

Aknadin then clutched at Atem's hands, making sure to dig into Atem's skin with his fingernails.

"And here's _my_ little secret." Aknadin said darkly as he knelt down and whispered in Atem's ear. "I killed Aknamkanon."

Atem's eyes widened as again he saw himself safe on a ledge as he saw his father fall to his death.

_**"NOOOO!" He called out,**_ and he called it out again out of anger instead of fear.

"NO!" Atem said as he pulled himself up and shoved Aknadin to the wall.

"MURDERER!" Atem shouted.

"No, Atem, please!" Aknadin pleaded.

"Tell them the truth." Atem demanded.

"The truth?" Aknadin asked with a nervous chuckle as Atem saw him look at the inquisitive crowd. "The truth is simply I am the-"

Atem held his hand over Aknadin's neck and squeezed.

"Alright." Aknadin wheezed. "Alright! I did it."

"So they can hear you." Atem said.

"I KILLED AKNAMKANON!" Aknadin said, and Atem would never forget the mad look of triumph on Aknadin's face as he said it.

At that moment, everyone began fighting. The people Atem rallied began fighting the Kul Elnans and their Kas.

During the fight, Aknadin ran off, and before Atem could follow, he ran into Bakura.

"We have a score to settle, runt!" Bakura said when he was whacked aside by Shadi.

"Thanks." Atem said with a smile.

"You're welcome." Shadi said as he back hand punched an approaching Dragon Lady.

()()()()()

Joey ran off as a guy with spiky bleach blonde hair walked up. He then ran to the guy in the blue outfit.

"Help!" Joey said as he hid behind Seto, and he came up to see the man smirking as Makyura appeared behind him. "Please don't kill me."

"Hm…" Marik said. "No I really want to."

Tristan then showed up.

"So who's the twit?" Marik asked.

"Are you talking to me?" Tristan asked.

"Uh-oh." Joey said to Seto. "He called him a twit."

"Are you talking to me?" Tristan shouted.

"He shouldn't have done that." Joey continued.

"ARE YOU TALKING TO ME?" Tristan said at the top of his voice.

"Now he's in for it." Joey said nodding.

"THEY CALL ME MR. TWIT!" Tristan shouted before charging at Marik and knocking him into a wall.

"Oh, awesome move, man!" Joey said with a smile. "You da man, Tristan!"

"Ah, thanks buddy!" Tristan said.

"Well," Seto said as Duos dealt with Makyura. "That was impressive.

They had failed to realize that Atem had left to look for his murderous uncle.

* * *

To Be Continued…

Marik: Oh my head…


	20. Aknadin vs Atem

Chapter 20: Aknadin vs. Atem

Atem eventually confronted Aknadin towards the back of the palace.

"Murderer." Atem said angrily.

"Atem, Atem, please have mercy, I beg you." Aknadin said fearfully as he began to sweat.

"You don't deserve to live." Atem said angrily.

"But I'm… Uh… Family." Aknadin said, and Atem regretted that fact more and more every few moments. "It's the Kul Elnans who are the real enemy! It was their fault. It was their idea. They're so inherently wicked; it's why I destroyed their village."

"Why should I believe you?" Atem asked. "Everything you ever told me was a lie."

"What are you going to do?" Aknadin asked. "You wouldn't kill your old uncle."

"No Aknadin." Atem said, and it was easier to say then he thought as he looked at the pitiful old man. "I'm not like you."

"Oh, thank you, Atem." Aknadin said oily. "You are your father's son. You're truly noble, I'll make it up to you, I promise. How can I prove myself to you?"

"Run." Atem said, turning his uncle's own words back on him. "Run away Aknadin, and never return."

"Yes…" Aknadin said suspiciously as Atem kept his eyes on Aknadin. "Of course… As you… Wish… Your Majesty!"

Aknadin then called out a creature made of black flames and it knocked Atem aside.

"AHH!" Atem called out. It was even stronger than the Black Luster Soldier! What could he do?

_**My son… **_The voice of Atem's father said. _**Justice is the name of the gods.**_

Atem listened to these words and thought about the Egyptian God Monsters. Suddenly, three names came into his head, and he decided on calling them out.

"I call fourth, Obelisk the Tormentor, Slifer the Sky Dragon, and the Winged Dragon of Ra!" Atem yelled out, and suddenly, the Egyptian God Monsters appeared.

"What?" Aknadin called out in alarm. "No! That's not possible!"

"Anything's possible Aknadin." Atem said. "Now Egyptian Gods, attack!"

The three monsters demolished the creature, but it appeared to be even with them.

"Ha!" Aknadin said madly. "Now what my weakling of a nephew?"

"The only thing I can do." Atem said. "Merge them together!"

"WHAT?" Aknadin called out.

"By the power of the Millennium Puzzle and the name of the true Pharaoh, Atem, Egyptian Gods, COMBINE!"

The three God Monsters then turned to a shining woman with a white rob and the Winged Dragon of Ra as her headpiece.

"Behold Horakhty!" Atem called out. "The Creator of Light!"

"NO!" Aknadin called out.

"Now Horakhty, destroy that monster!"

Horakhty complied, and the black flaming monster was destroyed, and Aknadin stumbled. He then charged at Atem, but he easily evaded and threw him off the castle. He then looked down and saw that he was moving, which he guessed was a good thing.

()()()()()

Aknadin groaned as he stood up and rubbed his left shoulder when he saw Bakura, Vivian, and Marik standing there.

"Ah." Aknadin said silkily. "My friends."

"Friends?" Vivian said with a sinister smile as Dragon Lady appeared. "I thought he said we were the enemy."

"Yeah." Bakura said with the same smile as Diabound appeared as well. "That's what I heard."

"Marik?" They both asked.

"What was that bit about how you destroyed Kul Elna?" Marik asked with a sinister smile as he pulled out a knife and Makyura appeared.

They all laughed darkly as they approached Aknadin.

"No wait." Aknadin pleaded. "You don't understand! No, I didn't mean it! No! NO!"

He was attacked by all six of them, and Aknadin was no more…

* * *

Um… Hooray?

Marik: Mm… That's good Aknadin soul.


	21. The King of Egypt

Chapter 21: The King of Egypt

Atem walked into the throne room as everyone starred on.

"Aknadin is dead." Atem said, not triumphantly, but not sorrowful either. He would never, ever forgive what Aknadin did to his brother, Atem's father.

"Oh, my son." Linknem said happily as she hugged Atem.

"Mother." Atem said as he smiled. He noticed that he was almost as tall as her already.

He then walked up to Mana.

"Hey, thanks." Atem said.

"You're… You're welcome." Mana said blushing. They then kissed, and they didn't care that Seto was smirking triumphantly at them or that Joey looked ready to puke.

Atem then walked up to Shadi.

"It is time." Shadi said.

"Right." Atem said.

He walked out to the balcony of the palace as all the people gathered around it to see the long lost prince return to restore Egypt to what it was in the days of his father. He looked up at the sky as a ray of sun light fell on him.

_**Remember…**_

"I am the son of King Aknamkanon." Atem said. "My name is… ATEM!"

With those words, the clouds parted, and the sand gleamed as if precious stones of every color were on them. Everyone cheered.

()()()()()

A few months later, Atem gladly married Mana with Joey, Tristan, and even Seto acting as his best men while Anru officiated and gave Mana away. Then, one year to the day since the defeat of Aknadin, Atem and Mana had their own child.

'_Till we find out place,_

_On the path unwinding…_

Atem then walked up as Mana handed their new child to him, and the baby giggled at the sight of Atem, and he held the baby up for all of the assembled people to see.

_In the circle…_

_The circle of life…_

_Circle of… Life…_

_

* * *

_

Well that's it for that! Next up, Pocahontas.

Joey: Hooray! We're going to India!

Atem: Actually guys, Pocahontas takes place in-

Joey & Tristan: _Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?_

Atem: Ah, forget it.

Mana: Is Mommy's little baby excited to be the main character of the sequel? Yes (blank) is. Yes (blank) is!


End file.
